The God and the Samurai of Fairy Tail
by King0fSkulls
Summary: Kurosaki a God Slayer and Kizami a Samurai from the Kuchiki clan were believed to be two of the strongest members in the guild. They left to do a 10-year Quest 5 years ago and now they are back. [OC, Erza] [OC, Mira]
1. The story of a God and a Samurai

**Chapter 1: The story of a God and a Samurai**

 **July X663**

Mavis Vermillion a woman with long blond hair and green eyes, she had at least 23 years, she was also one of the most beautiful women at the Guild, she's the Guild Master and Creator of Fairy Tail surprised everyone at the Guild when she said she was pregnant, but what some wanted to know was who the father was. But Mavis wouldn't say who it was, and they knew how stubborn she can be so they didn't bother to ask anymore.

Nine months have passed and Mavis finally had her baby.

"So what are you going to name him?" Asked one of Mavis best Friends Yury Dreyar a man with also blond hair that didn't look more than three or four years older than Mavis.

"I was thinking of something in the lines of Kurosaki" Answered Mavis while she was caring her new born baby.

"Kurosaki Vermillion? I kind of like the sound of that." Said another of Mavis best friends Warrod Seeken, he was a man with a muscled body and wild black hair.

"Please don't tell me I'm the only one sensing it…" Said a man with an eye patch who also was one of Mavis name Purehito he had silver hair and an eye patch.

"What?" Asked both Yury and Warrod.

"Yes, I feel it to Purehito." Mavis said while looking at the baby.

"Feel What?!" They asked again.

"You idiots… Look at the baby!" Yelled Purehito

"Quiet! He's sleeping."

"What's with the … Oh. I see it now." Said Yury

"Don't you think that he has too much magical power for a baby? Not to mention said baby was just born." Asked Warrod.

"Well… Mavis is his mother, while the father is…" Said Yuri as he and Warrod went closer to Mavis waiting to hear her answer.

"I'm not going to tell." Said Mavis while rocking her baby.

"Why?" Whined Yury.

"When will you figure it out that she won't tell anyone?" Asked Purehito while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All joking aside, what are you going to do? You know that he'll get the attention of Dark Guilds." Said Warrod with a serious tone.

"Like I would let that happen" Said Mavis with a determined look on her face.

 **2 months later.**

She didn't know how it happen, one minute she was at her house with her baby the next one she was running thru the forest caring her crying baby and her journal.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Yelled one of the Dark Wizards that were looking for her.

"How could you guys lose her?! She was running with a freaking crying baby!" Yelled what seemed to be the leader of the group that was chasing her. "Come we have to keep looking! Zeref-Sama can't be revived without the baby!" He said has he and the other cloaked figures started running again looking for them. Little did they know that Mavis was hiding on top of the three right next to them.

"That was a close one." She said releasing the breath she was holding. She then looked at her baby that was now asleep thanks to one of her spells. "I guess I don't have any other choice." She said as tears started to fall down her eyes. She didn't want to do this but it was the only choice. "Listen, Mommy has to leave you ok? But don't worry I'll make sure that no bad people can get to you." She said while crying. Then she carried him to a cave and casted _**Fairy Sphere**_ on the cave, she also left him her journal because she knew that he would need it. She also made sure that the spell would only be broken if someone that he could be happy with walked in to the cave.

"Goodbye… Kurosaki." She said while walking back in tear.

 **Somewhere else in the forest**

"Boss! The kids presence is gone!" Said one of the cloaked figures to his boss.

"HOW?!" He shouted. "Well… We'll have to go to plan B then."

"P-Plan B, you mean the tower!"

"Of course, it might take us a few decades to put it in practice, but do not worry. It's all for ZEREF-SAMA!" Shouted the boss making every Dark Wizard around him cheer.

 **100 Years later. Year 764**

"What am I doing here anyway?" A woman asked while she was walking in the forest, said women had long black hair, Black eyes, was wearing a kimono that really showed of her assents. "I only came here because I thought I felt a strong presence but I guess I was wrong." She said as she was making her way back until she spotted a cave that seemed to emit some kind of light, curiosity took the best of her so she decided to see what it was. When she reached the entrance of the cave she felt the presence that brought her there. When she went deeper in the cave she couldn't believe what she saw, there in the cave was a baby that didn't seem to be but a couple of months old lying on the floor but was surrounded by some sort of dome with a symbol she has never seen. When she went closer the dome suddenly disappeared and the little boy started to cry "Just my luck…" she said as she went closer and picked him up, when she did it she noticed that there was a book with the same symbol as the dome she tried to open it but couldn't. "What the hell? What kind of magic makes it impossible for a person to open not to mention a Goddess like me?!" She yelled slightly irritated making the baby start to cry harder "Shit! Now what do I do with him?" She asked herself while trying to calm the baby down "Well. I was thinking of getting a disciple. I guess you'll have to do. Now… What's your name?" She asked the baby not really waiting for an answer. "What's this?" She asked when she found something stitched to the blanket "Kurosaki? So that's your name?" She asked the baby who stopped crying and was now laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile of her own. "Now what might be his last name? Hmm .Doesn't matter since I the great Ezdea don't have a last name either. But… HOW DO YOU TAKE CARE OF A BABY?!"

 **6 Years later. Year 770**

It's been 6 years since the woman found the baby in the cave, after that she took the him to the mountains where she built a small house for them to live while training him.

"EZDEA! WAKE UP!" Shouted a kid who looked about 6 years old, he had bond hair, blue eyes, the clothes he was wearing were warned down because of his training.

"WHAT?! I need my beauty sleep." Said Ezdea who just got up "What do you Kurosaki?" She said while yawning.

"You said that today you would give me something." Kurosaki said exited.

"Oh right… Here." She said handing him the book she found.

"A book. Is it a book with spells I could learn?" He asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't even open the book." She said to Kurosaki who immediately opened the book. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I just opened it…" Kurosaki said with a confused look.

"What does it say?" She asked before taking the book so she could see. "This is someone's journal." She said flipping thru the pages until a letter fell down. "What's this?" She said picking up the letter. "To my son Kurosaki Vermillion." She read out loud what was on the envelope "Kurosaki… This is from your mother." She said looking at him

"How do know?"

"It's either your mom or your dad had a girls handwriting." She said handing him the letter.

Kurosaki just stood there looking at the letter for a while until he mustered the will to open it. When he opens it there were only a letter and a photograph of a woman holding what looks like a baby, after looking at the photograph he decided to read the letter.

 _Dear Kurosaki._

 _If you're reading this it means I had to do something I wish I never had to._

 _I had to cast a spell on you called **Fairy Sphere** it considers in casting a sphere that freezes you in time, I had to use it because you were born whit a high amount of magical power, which caught the attention of the Dark Wizards, so I had to use it on you to protect you._

 _I made sure that the sphere could only be broken by a person that could protect and raise you._

 _Also if you ever need there will always be Fairy Tail, the Guild I created, to take you in, I made sure that everyone there would be like a family to each other's, so you don't have to worry about not fitting in._

 _I decided to leave you with my journal, in there is everything I know about magic and also some Spells I created._

 _PS: You were put in the Sphere in X664._

"So you finally know you past… Wait. X664! You were frozen in time for 100 years!" Stated Ezdea.

"It seems so…" Kurosaki said never taking his eyes off the letter.

"Hey… You ok?" Ezdea asked.

"Yeah. At least I now know that I wasn't abandoned." He said with a sad smile.

"If you say so. Now since you woke me up time for your training." She said walking out of the house.

"LET'S GO! I'll be the best God Slayer there is!" He said running out of the house.

 **5 Years later.**

"So this is the day?" Said a now 11 year old Kurosaki, he was now wearing a pair of black boots, black pants and a black t-shirt, his staight hair was now longer and reached his ears.

"Yes Kurosaki, it is. You've finished your training and now I have to go." Said Ezdea with a smile. "So. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I decided to go to Fairy Tail!" He excitedly said.

"The only thing I can do is wish you good luck on your journey." She said as Kurosaki was ready to leave.

"Don't worry if anything crosses my path I'll kick their asses!"

"But try not to kill them or destroy too much, you may be the Chaos God Slayer but it doesn't mean you can do that."

"I know. You tell me that all the time." He said in a childish way.

Ezdea couldn't help but laugh because of him. "I'm really going to miss this."

"Yeah me to." He said looking at her. "But it's too bad you have to go back…"

"Well I've been here for 11 years so I have to go back." She said.

"Once again Ezdea. Thank you for all you have done for me. If it weren't for you I probably would still be in that cave." Kurosaki said while bowing.

"It was a pleasure. You better get going you don't want to keep them waiting now do you?"

After she said that they said their last goodbyes and both went to their destinations.

Kurosaki began his journey to Fairy Tail, but there was only one problem.

"Wait… Where's Fairy Tail?" He asked himself.

He continued walking in a random direction until it was nigh so he decided to set up camp, he already set up a tent, after that he went hunting for dinner. He walked for some time until he spotted a rabbit he approached it quietly and took out a knife, he was prepared to jump when another figure appeared in front of them and he could tell that the other guy was also after the rabbit 'Like hell I'm going to let him take my meal' He thought. Said figure then noticed Kurosaki was giving him a glare. They were in a standoff with the rabbit in the middle, minutes seemed to have passed but in reality it were only a few seconds, both of them jumped at the rabbit at the same time, It noticed them and was able to run away.

"Dammit! You made me lose my dinner!" Shouted Kurosaki.

"I think you're confused! You were the one that made me lose my dinner!" Shouted the other guy.

After arguing for what seemed like hours they heard a noise that brought them back to reality. They looked at the direction of the noise and saw a deer.

"Truce for now?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, we help each other hunting the deer than we go our separate ways." Said Kurosaki.

They then came up with a plan to hunt it and put it to practice. Kurosaki was in charge of scaring the deer to the direction the other guy was at.

'There it is!' He thought to himself because he was trying to be sneaky. He got behind the deer without it noticing and jumped out of the bushes scaring it making it run towards the other guys location, when the guy saw the deer coming closer he unsheathed his katana and stabbed it on the ground making it freeze. The deer slipped on the ground making it fall to the ground, it struggled to get up but failed every time, behind it came Kurosaki running to him, unfortunately he failed to notice that the floor was frozen. "You did it!" He exclaimed happily before he slipped and fell to his back. "Where did this ice came from?!" He asked.

"I froze the ground so immobilize the deer."

"So you're a mage." He asked receiving a nod from the other guy. "So how do you want to do it? We kill it and then head to my camp to eat?"

"Sure why not." He said.

After killing the deer they went to Kurosaki's camp and lit up a fire, after they finished their meal Kurosaki decided to break the silence between them.

"I'm Kurosaki Vermillion by the way. And you?" He asked.

"I'm Kizami Kuchiki." The guy now identified as Kizami was about the same age as Kurosaki, they were about the same height, and he had had both brown hair and eyes, he was wearing an opened blue jacket with a white shirt under it, he also carried a katana with a white sheath, white blade and blue handle.

"So what are you doing around these parts?"

"I'm on a journey to get stronger, what about you?"

"I'm heading to Fairy Tail! The only problem is that I don't know where it is." Kurosaki said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" Asked a now interested Kizami.

"It's a Guild, where, from what I heard, everyone there is like a family. Everyone there would help each other, they laugh, cry and fight together." Kurosaki said remembering the things his mother said in her letter and journal.

"So you're a mage to." Kizami asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a Chaos God Slayer!" He said while pointing his thumb to himself.

"I've never heard of Chaos magic, and what's a God Slayer?"

"Chaos magic was lost in time centuries ago and God Slayer is a magic where someone has a power to slay god's, there are more kind of slaying magic, Dragon Slaying, Demon Slaying and more."

"If they were lost in time then how did you learn them?" Asked Kizami.

"I was raised by Ezdea the goddess of Chaos, she found me in the forest when I was a baby."

"You were raised by a goddess… I don't believe you."

"See if I care, but I really was raised by one."

"If you say so."

"What about you?" Asked Kurosaki.

"What about me?"

"You know? Your past, how did you learn you're magic? And things like that."

"I don't know why I have to tell you but screw it."

 **A few months ago.**

Kizami Kuchiki was the heir to the Kuchiki clan which was known for their swordsmanship and also their ice and snow magic.

"Kizami." A tall man with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, who currently was the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Yes father." Said Kizami to the man that was now known as his father.

"Come with me." He said walking away with Kizami following.

They walked in to his office where there stood another man but this one had silver hair and green eyes.

"Kenpachi? What are you doing here?" Asked the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"What's the matter Kenshin, I'm your brother so where's the problem in me being in your office?" Asked Kenpachi.

"There's no problem with it but I would like to know the next time you do it." Said Kenshin. "But if you'll excuse me there are some things I have to yake care with my son."

"What is it fatter?" Asked Kizami.

"You has the heir of our clan must have a weapon you live up to your position, so that's why I decided to give you my best sword." He said reaching to a wall that had some swords attached to it and took of the top sword, that sword had a white sheath and a blue handle, he unsheathed the sword to show the blade which was pure white and about 43 inches. "This is my best sword. Shirafune!" He said giving him his sword.

"T-Thank you father!" He said while having the sword in his hands.

 **Later that night.**

Kizami was sleeping in his room next to his new sword, when he was woken up by the sound of an explosion. He ran towards his door and he saw what he would never wanted to see not even in his worst nightmare, everywhere he looked fire and death people on the ground. "W-What's happening?!"

"There he is!" Yelled one of the members of the clan.

"Grab him!" Yelled another.

When he saw that they were coming at him with their sword covered in blood he could do nothing but run. But no matter how much he ran he couldn't outrun them so eventually they caught him and drag him. They dragged him to his father's office, when they entered there he was shocked to see his father on the ground barely alive covered in his own blood and his uncle standing next to him while looking down on him.

"Oh! You finally brought him!" Kenpachi said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kizami yelled to his uncle.

"Why? It's because I'm the one that should be the head of this group!" He said with rage in his voice. "Why should a shit of a brat like you deserve to be our leader?!" He continued yelling while coming closer to Kizami.

"This is the reason" Kenshin said while coughing blood and slowly standing back up.

"So you're still alive." He said while turning back to him. "It doesn't matter, you are only one man while I still have my little army that I created for this very moment." He said laughing maniacally.

"A-Actually boss… Both of us are the only ones left." Said one of the man that brought Kizami

"What?" He said looking to the men "What happened"

"W-Well…" He never finished because Kenpachi threw a spear of ice at the man.

"Useless trash. Can't even do a simple task without fucking up." He said while dispelling the spear. "And you." He said to the other man who was now shaking with fear. "How many did you kill and how many of the others are still alive?"

"I killed 3 of them ant the only the people left alive are all in this room."

"So you're saying that there are only 3 people in their all in this room?" Asked Kenpachi.

"No there are 4."

"No there aren't…" he said while he summoned a knife of ice and threw it at the men's head killing him instantly. "I don't need incompetent people like you… I'll form my own clan with stronger people, but first… I need to take care of you guys. Starting with you, KIZAMI!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kizami's father yelled grabbing Kenpachi from behind.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Yelled Kenpachi trying to get free from his grasp.

"Father! What are you doing?!" Kizami asked while tears fell down his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kizami… But I have to end this!" He said has magical energy started to accumulate around him.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"NEVER! _**Hidden Kuchiki Technique: Cold Coffin! **_ " He said as both him and Kenpachi started to get trapped in ice, and when they were fully trapped in it the ice broke in to pieces and so did they.

 **Back to the present**

"And after that I left and started my own journey to try to find a place where I could belong…" Kizami said finishing his story. When he looked at Kurosaki he saw that he was just there sitting frozen in place while looking at him with eyes widened.

"Holy shit… That… That's some story. I can't find words to right now." Kurosaki said trying to find the correct words to say after what he just heard, until it hit him. "Wait, you said you were looking a place to belong to right?"

"Yeah I guess I did say that"

"Then why don't you join Fairy Tail with me!" Kurosaki exclaimed excitedly.

"That seems a great idea… But I still want to keep on with my journey and see what's out there. But after that I'll try to join."

"SWEET!" Kurosaki child likely said. After that they called it a night and Kurosaki offered for Kizami to stay at his camp, which he accepted.

 **The next day**

"Well I guess this is where we go our different ways, but first let me ask you a question." Said Kurosaki as both of them were ready to leave and continue their journeys.

"What?"

"Do you know where the closest town is?"

"No idea."

"DAMMIT! Well I guess I'll just walk around until I find one."

"You're an Idiot." Kizami said "See later."

"Yeah see ya later. Don't forget to come by Fairy Tail!" Kurosaki shouted.

"I won't!" Kizami said as he disappeared out of Kurosaki's view.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **And here it is my first fan fiction with OC's. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **And also a special thanks to my friend Amatsuk1 for helping me wright this story.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Attack**_

It's been a week since Kurosaki and Kizami last saw each other and Kurosaki was still looking for Fairy Tail, but he couldn't because he didn't find any town or Village to begin with.

"Where the hell am I?!" Kurosaki asked himself tired of walking thru the forest. "I've been walking for a week now and I still can't find a freaking town! I should have asked Ezdea where the closest piece of civilization was."

It was now night time and Kurosaki decided to call it a night, so he went to sleep.

 **Somewhere near Kurosaki's Location.**

"Another successful raid on a village and we got a crap ton of slaves!" Cheered one hooded figure has others were pushing a carriage/cage fill with slaves.

"Good, the more we have the sooner we can finish the tower." Said a man that looked like he might be the leader of the group.

"Guys wait a minute I have to take a piss." One of them said.

"Fine but hurry up. We have to go before the Council hears about what happened."

"I know." The man said has he went deeper in the forest. While he was walking back he saw what looked like to be a camp fire, he went closer to it and only found a kid sleeping next to the fire. "Look what we have here." The man said as he grabbed the kid and put him in his shoulder. "Kid has a heavy sleep." The man said has he walked back to the others.

"What took you so long?" The group leader asked before noticing that he was caring something. "What do you have there?"

"I found this kid sleeping over there, and I wasn't going to miss this opportunity."

"Great. Put him with the others." The leader said.

When the man put the kid in the cage with the otters they resumed their walk. It was about two hours later that they arrived to the boat. They loaded the slaves in the boat and sailed for about another three hours until they reached an island with what looked like some kind of giant tower that was still being built. They unloaded the slaves and put them in cells.

"Is this kid still asleep?" Asked one of the hooded figures that brought the slaves.

"Just toss him in one of the cells he'll wake up."

The man did exactly what he said and literally tossed the kid inside of a cell, when he did that the kid slowly got up.

"Did I fell asleep on a three and fell from it? Again." The kid asked himself still thinking he was in the forest until he noticed that he was standing over a concrete floor. "Where am I?" He asked noticing that he was surrounded by people wearing rags looking at him. "Who are you guys?"

A skinny old man with long white hair and beard, his eyebrows reached his beard and he was only wearing warred out pants. "Are you alright young man?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Do you know where you are?" The old man asked again.

"Nop. The last thing I remember, I was walking thru the forest looking for a village to ask directions. It got late so I decided to go to sleep and when I woke up I was here. So, where am I?"

"You are in the Tower of Heaven, they use us slaves to build it for them."

"Slaves? I'm not a slave." The kid said.

"Now you are." Said a kid with blue hair and what looked like a red tattoo over his right eye. "So what's your name newbie?"

"Oh. I'm Kurosaki Vermillion. What about you guys?" Kurosaki said.

The old man was the only one who reacted to his name 'Did he just say Vermillion?' The old man thought to himself.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez and that old man you were talking to is Grandpa Rob" The boy now known has Jellal said.

"I'm Millianna, nice to meet you." Said a girl with short brown hair, for some reason Kurosaki thought she looked like a cat.

"I'm Simon." This time a tall kid with black hair spoke.

"I'm Wally." Another kid with messy black hair spoke with a smirk on his face while pointing to himself.

"I-I'm Sho." A short kid with tanned skin and blond hair said.

"I'm Erza." The last one was a small girl with shoulder length scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"Yo." Kurosaki said.

"So young man, mind if I ask you where you were going before getting here?" Rob said while thinking 'I have to find out if he's the one of the story.'

"I was going to join a Guild!" Kurosaki said.

"And mind if I ask what Guild you were looking for?"

But before Kurosaki could answer a guard came in the cell. "Come on you Shitheads! Time to work!" The man aggressively said.

"What does he mean by work?" Kurosaki asked the closest person to him, who happens to be Erza.

"They make us build the tower for them." She said.

"And what are these things around my wrists for?" He asked once again looking at the shackles with a red orb he had in his wrists.

"They use them to stop people from using magic." She said.

"Well, my plan in escaping went out the window." He said but unfortunately was heard by a guard.

"What did you say you little shit?!" The guard yelled before hitting Kurosaki with the back of his spear. When he did that he had a smirk on his face, which immediately disappeared when he noticed that Kurosaki caught it with one hand. "W-WHAT?!" The guard yelled with fear present in his voice before Kurosaki lifted him up by his spear and slammed him in the ground. The others slaves stared in shock, for seeing an 11 year old defeat a guard with ease.

"D-Did he just do what I think he did?" Wally asked his friends.

"I-I think he did…" Answered Sho. While they were frozen in place Jellal had a smirk plastered in his face. 'He'll make getting out of here easier.' He thought.

"What happened here?!" Another guard asked when he noticed his colleague passed out on the ground. "Who did this?!" Everyone was silent, they knew that the responsible for this was going to be severely punished.

"I did!" Kurosaki said surprising the other slaves for not trying to hide.

"You little shit!" The guard said while lifting Kurosaki by his shirt. "You're coming with me! The rest of you GET TO WORK!" The guard said walking away while towing Kurosaki.

 **In the Torture Room**.

It's been now over two hours since Kurosaki was taken by the guard and now he was chained up to a wall, with bruises all over his body covered in his own blood, his clothe were now destroyed and was only left with his tattered pants.

"Had enough you little shit?" Asked the guard that brought him to the room. "You!" He said pointing to another guard that was in the room.

"Yes!"

"Take him back to his cell."

"What about his wounds?"

"Just dump some alcohol in them and toss him back." The guard said walking out of the room.

And that's exactly what the other guard did. He grabbed a bucked filled with alcohol and threw it at him, causing Kurosaki to scream in pain, much to the guards pleasure. He then unchained him and dragged him by his hair back to his cell, and threw him in. Since everyone was working on building the tower he was alone in the cell for three more hours until they could have a break.

"Dammit they work us like dogs." A voice of a slave came to Kurosaki's ears.

"I'm tired." This time a voice that seemed to be Millianna's came.

"What do you think happened to Kurosaki?" This time it sounded like Erza's voice.

"He's probably dead." Jellal plainly said.

"Don't say that!" Erza yelled.

"She's right Jellal, you can't just say things lik-OH MY GOD!" Rob was saying until he walked in the cell and saw Kurosaki's body lying there. "Kurosaki! Talk to me! Are you ok?"

"They really did a number on him." Jellal said.

"Grandpa Rob! Is there anything we can do to help?" Simon asked while the others stood behind him.

"I don't know what we can do, in this state he might be practically dead alre…" Rob said was interrupted by the sound of snoring coming from Kurosaki. "HE'S ASLEEP?!"

"You guys are noisy." Kurosaki whined siting up. "You don't even let me sleep in piece." He said now getting up.

"You shouldn't move with those injuries!" Rob warned him.

"Don't worry I've been in worst shape." Kurosaki said shaking a little remembering Ezdea's training when he pissed her off.

"Come on time to work!" Yelled a guard.

"Already! But we just started our break!" One of the slaves yelled only to be kicked in the stomach by the guard.

"I don't care, when I say it's time to work, it's time to work! You too!" He said pointing to Kurosaki.

"But he's in no condition to work!" Rob said, defending Kurosaki.

"Don't worry I can work."

It was now night time and everyone returned to their cells.

"How did you manage to work in that condition?" Asked Erza curious.

"I told you guys. I've been thru worse when training."

"Why were you training?" Erza asked.

"I was found as baby in the middle of the forest by a woman who raised me and taught magic and trained me but she had to leave me a few weeks ago." Kurosaki said.

"Come on you Shitheads! Lights out." A guard yelled.

The next day everyone in the cell were surprised to see Kurosaki practically healed with only a few scratches left.

It was now over a week since Kurosaki was brought in to the Tower and in that time he and Erza became great friend, and now they along with Jellal and the others were outside working.

"Hey guys." Sho whispered to them getting their attention. "We're getting out of here." He whispered surprising everyone except Kurosaki.

"It's about time!" Kurosaki said. "So how are we doing this?"

"We're going to make a run for the boats when the guards aren't looking."

"Kurosaki you take the back to see if their following us." Jellal said.

"Roger." He said.

When they found an opportunity they ran away as fast as they could, but unfortunately they did not considered the fact that there might be some guards near the boats, so they were found and captured.

"Let me go!" Jellal yelled while guards were dragging him and the others.

"Shut up!" The guard yelled. They brought them to an office where they found two people, one a thin tall man and the other was fat one.

"What do we have here? Did some dumb kids try to run away?" The fat one said.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson." The thin one said. "Who's the leader of this plan of your's?"

"I am!" Kurosaki" said before anyone could say anything.

"Leave the red head, put the rest back in their cells"

"WHAT?! No way! She wasn't responsible for this!" Kurosaki yelled while being dragged away by two guards. "LET ME GO! ERZA!" he said before being dragged out of the room.

They were all in their cell, except Erza, they were all quiet, not knowing what to say, the only one who wouldn't shut up was Kurosaki, who the Guards chained to the wall.

"Take this off of me! I have to go help Erza!" Kurosaki yelled.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki. But we can't do that, if we let you go you'll get yourself killed." Rob said.

"Grandpa Rob is right Kuro, isn't he Jellal… Hey. Where's Jellal?" Millianna asked noticing that Jellal wasn't with them.

 **Meanwhile with Jellal.**

Jellal managed to escape the guards and was now in front of the door where they were keeping Erza. He opened the door and he found her chained to a wall with her face covered in blood.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled when he saw her. He unchained her and helped her to her feet. "What happened to your eye?!" He asked when he noticed that her eye was gone.

"…" She didn't respond but was instead crying with eye she had left.

"Come on Erza we have to go there is no turning back!"

"What are you doing here?" The fat man asked as he, the thin man and a guard entered the room.

"Looks like someone was jealous and wanted to get tortured to." The thin man said.

"Shit! Erza run!" He said as he and Erza started to run, but were caught by the guard who whacked Jellal in the head making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"What should I do with them?" The guard asked.

"Leave the boy here and take the girl back to her cell." The fat one said.

That's what the guard did. He grabbed Erza and dragged her to her cell.

 **Back at the cell with Kurosaki and the others**.

The guard threw Erza back in the cell, surprising everyone when they saw that she had a bandage covering her eye.

"Erza what happened? Where's Jellal?" Rob asked.

"T-they have him…"

"Erza-nee, what happened to your eye?" Millianna asked.

Erza didn't answer, instead she just started crying, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurosaki.

"THAT' IT!" Kurosaki yelled as he started to scream and started pulling the chains.

"Kurosaki! Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself!" Rob said but was ignored because Kurosaki started to pull harder.

"STOP TH…"Rob was going to yell but was interrupted when he saw Kurosaki breaking the chains out of the wall.

"Finally!" Kurosaki yelled. "Now we have to get out of here!"

"You're crazy! Don't you remember what happened last time we tried? We tried it not even two hours ago!" Simon protested.

"He's right… There's no turning back. We have to get out of here!" Erza said.

"Now we're talking!" Kurosaki said has he started walking toward the cell bars.

"Even if we were to get out, how would we do it? If we didn't noticed we're in cell!" Wally complained.

"Leave it to me, just help me take this things off." He said pointing to the shackles that stop him from using magic.

After a few minutes of hitting on Kurosaki's wrists with rocks they finally were able to take them off.

"If I were you I would get back." Kurosaki said slowly walking, and the others did exactly what he said.

Kurosaki was now in front of the bars and tock a deep breath and said " _ **Chaos God's Mountain Kick!**_ ". When he said that his leg was covered in a black aura that he used to blow up the bars that were in front of him with his kick.

Everyone stood there in shock and awe as they saw Kurosaki completely blow up the cell doors.

"What are you waiting for? An invite? Let's go!" He said has he and the other slaves ran out of the cell starting a fight for their freedom. They was now a war between the slaves and the guards where the slaves were wining at first until the Magical Regiment turned the tables around and making the slaves to run. While Erza sees everyone falling back, she says that they have to keep on fighting and that they must go and save Jellal. At that precise moment, a Magic attack is lunched straight towards Erza, Kurosaki saw it in the distance and started to run towards her. 'I'm not going to make it!' He thought and saw the attack hitting Erza. "ERZA!" When the smoke cleared Erza stood there shocked. She saw Rob taking the attack for her and falling to the ground. "ROB!" Kurosaki yelled when he finally reached them.

"Kurosaki…" Rob said. "I never got to ask you, was the guild you were going to join Fairy Tail by any chance?"

"Yes, how did you know."

"Your name… Vermillion was the name of the founder of the guild… If you get out of here will want to go there right?"

"Yeah… But first I find out where it is."

"It's in Magnolia…" He said before turning his head to Erza. "Erza… although I'm an old man who given up on Magic long ago, your Magic potential is unlimited…" He said seconds away from dying.

Whit his death, Erza enters a state of total anger causing her magic to awaken and the swords that were on the ground around them started to float and were launched directly towards the guards, making the chances the slaves wining grow.

After Erza and Kurosaki defeated the guards that were in the area they decided to go save Jellal, while the others went to the boats.

They find him in a room with a crystal in the middle, tied to a wall, they untie him and give him feedback on what is happening, Erza told him that they have won the battle, they have gained freedom, and that they can now leave the tower.

"We can't leave." Jellal said surprising the two.

"What are you talking about? There are boats we can use to leave. Everyone's probably already there." Kurosaki said.

"Kurosaki's right, let's go, we finally got our freedom back." Erza said.

"You're wrong… in this world there is no such thing as freedom, the only way to get freedom is by bringing Zeref back to life!" Jellal said, when he said that the fat and thin man appear in the room.

"What are you doing here?!" The fat man yelled.

"What does it matter, let's kill them and get this over with." The thin man said as he was prepared to attack them, but couldn't because Jellal launched a magic attack at him, killing him.

"What are you doing?!" Kurosaki asked after he saw Jellal when he saw him kill the man.

When the fat one saw what happened he started to make a break for it but Jellal also attacked him but this one survived and Jellal slowly walked up to him to finish him.

"JELLAL! PLEASE STOP IT!" Erza begged but her plead fell on deaf ears because he still killed him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kurosaki yelled throwing a fist at him. But was surprised when he caught his fist with one hand and Kurosaki couldn't free himself, while he grabbed Erza by the throat with his other hand.

"Join me. Let us complete the R-System together with the other slaves but this time they won't be slaves and will have rights. Now what do you say? Help me bring Zeref back to life!" Jellal said.

"Keep dreaming!" Kurosaki yelled.

"What about you Erza? Will you help me achieve true freedom by reviving Zeref, or go with him… and live the rest of your life without really knowing the true meaning of freedom."

"I don't know what's the matter with you Jellal but we have to get out of here!"

"So your saying you want to leave…" Jellal said already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Now let's go, they're waiting for us at the boats!" Erza said.

"I'll stay… and so will they. We will build the R-System, while you two will never return to this place again, and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill everyone!" Jellal said, and that's when everything went dark for Kurosaki and Erza.

 **A few hours later**.

"My head's killing me." Kurosaki said as he was slowly getting up. "When did he go to the beach?" he asked himself when he realized that he was on a beach. "Let's see, last thing I remember me and Erza were at the tower with Jellal. Wait…ERZA!" He said as he got up and stated to look around trying to find her, he then saw a figure a few feet away from him lying on the ground. "ERZA!" Kurosaki yelled as he started to run to her.

When he got close he noticed that Erza was slowly getting up and noticed Kurosaki running up to her. "Kurosaki? What happened?" She asked. "And where are we?" She asked now noticing they weren't at the tower.

"I have no clue… The only thing I know is that Jellal went crazy and somehow got us out of the tower and said we can't tell anyone about it or he kills everyone." Kurosaki plainly said and when he looked back at Erza he noticed that she was crying. "Erza, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Why did this have to happen? We just needed to get him a go to the boat…" She said while crying her eye out.

"Erza I promise you, one day I'll return there and I'll kick some sense in to Jellal and save the others." Kurosaki said with a determined look on his face.

After some time Erza finally stopped crying she asked. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm doing what I was going to do before ending up there, I'm going to Fairy Tail! Want to come to?"

"I'm not a Mage." She said.

"You're kidding right? Didn't you see what you did back at the tower? You used magic."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see the swords starting float around you? If you practice I know you can be an incredible Mage. So let's go… TO FAIRY TAIL!"

And with that Kurosaki resumed his journey, now accompanied with Erza, to join Fairy Tail.

"Hey Kurosaki. Do you know where Fairy is?"

"It's in Magnolia." He said.

"And where's Magnolia?" Erza asked making Kurosaki stop dead on his tracks.

"Dammit…"

It's been a week now since Kurosaki and Erza and on their way Kurosaki helped Erza with her Magic, and now they were in front of the Fairy Tail doors.

"I'm finally here!" Kurosaki said excitedly. "Are you ready Erza?" He asked receiving a nod from her. "So let's go!" He said opening the doors. And when he did he was amazed by what he saw. People were having fun with each other's, some were drinking and some were fighting. He didn't know why but he immediately felt at home the second he walked thru those doors.

"What do we have her?" Asked a small old man who was sitting on the bar. "And how may I help you?"

"We would like to join." Kurosaki said.

"Ok. But to tell one thing first." The little old man said hopping out of the bar top and walking to them with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Kurosaki asked. When he said that the man's expression changed to a smile.

"Where and what color would you like your Guild stamp?" He said surprising the two kids.

"I would like it Black on my right shoulder." Kurosaki said has the old man pressed the stamp on his shoulder.

"I would like blue on my left arm." Erza said has the old man did the same to her.

"I welcome you two Fairy Tail! I'm the master Makarov Dreyar." The old man now known as Makarov said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Kurosaki Vermillion." Kurosaki said making Makarov's eyes to widen when he heard the last name.

"Did you just say Vermillion?" Makarov asked in disbelieve.

"Yes I did." Kurosaki said.

"Does the name Mavis Vermillion ring any bells?"

"Yeah. She's my mother." He said making Makarov's eyes widen even more.

"How is it possible? There are records of her having a son who went missing… but that was over one hundred years ago."

"I didn't go missing. She trapped me in a spell called _**Fairy Sphere**_ that trapped me in time for one hundred years."

"Ok we'll talk about that later, now let us introduce you to the rest of the Guild." Makarov said while hoping to the top of the bar. "Everyone listen up!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention. "We have a couple of new members today. So you know what to do, make them feel at home! Now…LET'S PARTY!" He yelled causing the Guild to cheer and some of the member to introduce themselves.

"Great another brat to the Guild, probably just another weakling." A blond teen with a scar over his right eye, that was leaning to a wall said.

"Shut up Laxus!" Makarov yelled to the teen now known as Laxus.

"I'm not a weakling!" Kurosaki said appearing next to Laxus startling him.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Laxus yelled.

"I walked, and as I was saying I'm not a weakling."

"Is the new kid picking a fight with Laxus, I give him 5 seconds before he's unconscious." An almost naked kid with raven hair that he found out was named Gray said.

"Gray your clothes." A girl with brown hair that he found out was called Cana said.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray yelled before starting to look for his clothes.

"Believe what he's saying kid." Laxus said with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah?! I bet I'm the one who's going to beat the crap out of you!" Kurosaki said.

"Let's go then, prove it." Laxus said as he and Kurosaki accompanied by some of the other Guild Members went left the Guild.

"Try not to destroy too much." Makarov said while he to left the Guild.

 **Behind the Guild.**

"Now here are the rules, you fight until the other is either unconscious our quits, and no fatal attacks." Makarov said. While he said that he noticed that some of the Guild members were placing bets, all of them bet on Laxus, and one person bet on him, he immediately thought it was Erza. "Now Fight!"

" _ **Lightning Blast!**_ " Laxus said as soon as Master said Fight, his attack hit Kurosaki making him be surrounded by smoke. "Easy." He said waking away from the smoke.

"That some attack I'll give you that." Came Kurosaki's voice from the smoke, when it cleared everyone was shocked to see Kurosaki standing there unfazed. "My turn. _**Chaos God's Annihilation Fist!**_ " He said while his energy was coated with Black energy and he hit Laxus square in the face sending him flying.

"D-Did he just… Did he just send Laxus flying with one punch?!" Yelled one of the Guild Members.

"Master do you know what magic Kurosaki's using, I never heard about it in any books?" Asked a little girl with short blue hair named Levi.

"I don't know my dear, I only know he's using Chaos magic, and I heard that that magic was lost in time over 400 years ago." Makarov answered. 'Just who are you Kurosaki?'

"I think I can answer that." Erza said. "He says he was raised by a goddess who thought him Chaos God Slayer magic, in other words he was thought magic that can slay a god." She said making everyone's eyes widen.

"I'M NOT DONE!" Laxus yelled as he came back " _ **Lightning Body**_ "He said as his body transformed in to lightning and he flew toward Kurosaki with amazing speeds. " _ **Break Down Fist!**_ " But Kurosaki dodged.

" _ **Chaos God's World Break!**_ " He said as he joined his hands and brought them down on Laxus making him crash to the floor.

Everyone was silent, they couldn't believe Laxus was defeated. "The fight is over, Winner is Kurosaki." Makarov said.

 **Meanwhile a few months later.**

Kizami was walking around for the past months now and he decided to stop by a close village to get some supplies.

"I've been walking for some time now… Maybe I should just go to Fairy Tail like Kurosaki said." Said Kizami to himself while walking in to a village, where he noticed something strange. "Where is everybody?" He asked noticing that the village was completely empty, until he heard a lot of yelling. He decided to follow the noise and he noticed it was the villagers all surrounding a house.

"DEMON!" One of them screamed while the other next to him threw a rock at the window, breaking it.

"What is happening here?" Kizami asked an old lady.

"There is a Demon in that house!" The old lady said.

"And how did it get there?"

"It used to be in the Church" She said pointing to the Church. "But it possessed the girl in that house and now it is holding itself in that house and it fooled the girl's sibling in saying that she's still her sister. We already put a request for it but no Mage has accept it."

"I'm a Mage. Want me to take care of it?" Kizami said.

"You would do that?" She asked receiving a nod from Kizami. "Hey everybody! There is a Mage here that said he would take care of it!" She yelled and the other villagers opened a path for him. He walked to the door and kicked it open.

When he entered he closed the door behind him and he looked around trying to find the Demon. He walked around until he found the living room where there were three figures huddled in the corner, all of them had white hair, he could see that they were one boy and two girls. The boy and one of the girls were in the arms of the other girl that seemed to be the eldest.

"Which one of you is the Demon?" Kizami asked in a calm tone.

"NONE OF US!" Screamed the smallest girl who had short hair.

"Lisanna… " The other girl said, this one had long white hair and was wearing a big black coat with the hood on.

"But Mira-Nee! You saved the village from the Demon! They're the ones that said you were possessed by a Demon!" The girl now identified as Lisanna said while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Lisanna's right Nee-San! You're still you!" The boy said while he was also crying.

"Elfman, Lisanna, I already told you that this would happen. So we can only accept it. So Elfman I want you to be a good big brother for Lisanna and take care of her." She said as she too started to cry.

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but, mind telling me why people say you were a Demon." Kizami said.

"It's because of this." The girl said showing her arm, her arm looked anything but human.

Kizami looked at it for a moment before asking. "That's the reason…?" He asked receiving a slow nod from her. "I came across a town filled magical ignorant people…" he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"E-Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"You're not a Demon, you're a Mage." He said surprising the tree siblings.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Tell me, when you confronted the Demon do you remember fighting him, our do you just see a blur of what happened and the next thing you knew you were alone in the church with your arm like that." Kizami asked.

"How did you know?" The girl asked.

"I read somewhere that some people who are able to use a magic called Take-over do that unconsciously when they don't realize that they are capable of doing it. You just have your arm like that because you don't know how to use your magic correctly." Kizami said.

"You heard him Mira-Nee! You're a Mage!" Lisanna said exited by the fact that her older sister is a Mage and that she's not possessed by a Demon.

"But it doesn't matter…"The girl said while looking down.

"What do you mean Nee-San?" Elfman asked.

"They won't believe it, they would still think I'm a Demon, so it doesn't matter…" The girl said, giving Kizami an idea.

"You know, a friend of mine told me of a place where you could learn to control your magic. I was thinking of going there so if you come with me I'll take you guys there." Kizami said. The girl then looked at her siblings to see what they think of it.

"You heard him Mira-Nee! Let's go!" Lisanna said.

"I'll be difficult to leave our home but if we all go together it will be easier." Elfman said.

"Well… I guess we're going then." The girl said.

"Great. I'm Kizami Kuchiki by the way." Kizami said remembering that he still hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, and this is Elfman my younger brother, and Lisanna my younger sister." The girl now known as Mirajane introduced herself and her siblings.

"Nice to meet you, now go pack, I'll tell the villagers that are in front of the house." Kizami said walking to the front door while the other went upstairs to pack.

When Kizami exited the house he noticed that all of the villagers were still there, waiting to see if the Demon was slain.

"Did you do it?" One of the villagers asked.

"No, and I'm not going to." Kizami said.

"What do you mean you're not going to?!" Another villager yelled enraged. "You told us you would get rid of that Demon for us!"

"She's not a Demon! She's a Mage that captured the Demon's Soul." Kizami said.

"That a bunch of crap! You must be some Demon loving Mage that's trying to fool us!" One of the villagers accused.

"He's right! If we want the Demon dead we have to kill it ourselves!"

"Come close to this house and I promise you'll regret it!" Kizami said putting his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Shut up!" A villager said as he and the others started to come closer to the house.

"I warned you." Kizami said while his hair was shadowing his eyes. He then started to slowly unsheathe his sword, the moment the blade came to view the temperature dropped drastically making the villagers stop. When they looked at him they realized that he was the cause for it and started to slowly back away when he completely unsheathed his sword.

"Kizami." Mira's voice came from behind him, making him look back to see the tree of them behind of him all caring backpacks.

"Let's go." He said sheathing his sword and walking past the villagers who made a path for them.

They left the village and were now in the middle of the forest.

"Kizami where are we going anyway?" Mira asked.

"Well Mirajane…" Kizami was saying but was interrupted by Mira.

"Mira." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Mira."

"Ok Mira, we're going to Fairy Tail."

"What's Fairy Tail?" Mira asked.

"Fairy Tail is a Guild. That's why I told you that there was good place to help you control your magic." Kizami answered.

"And where is it?"

"No idea."

"Didn't that friend of yours tell you where it was?" Mira asked.

"He didn't know it either. I bet that idiot is still looking for it."

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"Achoo!" The sneeze was heard thru the Guild.

"What's the matter Kurosaki, are you getting sick?" Erza asked Kurosaki who was sitting at the same table as her.

"I think someone is speaking badly of me." Kurosaki said confusing Erza.

 **Back with Kizami and the Strauss siblings.**

It was getting late so they decided to set up camp. At this moment they were surrounding a fire that Kizami started, waiting for their dinner to cook, they were making small talk and beginning to know each other's, the Strauss siblings told him that they were living alone for some time now, and now Kizami was telling them about what happened to him.

"Then about a week after leaving the house I met Kurosaki and he told me about Fairy Tail." Kizami said finishing his story.

"Why did he want to join Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked him.

"Didn't ask. But he did seem eager to join." Kizami said.

"Well you two, it's getting late do you better go to sleep." Mira said to her siblings that went to the tent, leaving Kizami alone with Mira.

"You better get going to. I'll take care of things." Kizami said to Mira.

"I'm not tired so I'll stay up for a while." Mira said, she then noticed that some light was reflecting from Kizami, she then noticed he had a necklace. "What's that necklace?"

"This?" He asked as he grabbed the necklace for Mira to see, it had the shape of a snowflake. "It was gift from my father for when I started learning how to use a sword."

"What's it made from?" She asked noticing that it didn't seem to be made of iron or wood.

"It's made of ice." He answered.

"How hasn't it melt yet?" She asked amazed.

"It's made from an Ice my dad made that doesn't melt in any circumstance." Kizami said before they decided to call it a day.

The next day they continued their walk to Fairy Tail.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**.

It's been a few months since Kurosaki and Erza joined the Guild and they already felt like they were home, especially Kurosaki, today was pretty much an uneventful day and Kurosaki was sting on a table with Erza, Gray, Cana and Levi.

"I'm bored!" Kurosaki said slamming his head on the table.

"Then go on a job." Erza said while eating a strawberry cake, she now was wearing an heart-crux armor, her hair was longer and thanks to Porlyusica she now had her otter eye.

"I'm not in a mood for it."

"Then just shut up." Gray said.

"Gray you're clothes." Cana said making Gray scream in surprise and start looking for his clothes.

"What are you reading Levi?" Kurosaki asked but was ignored because Levi was paying attention to the book. Kurosaki then decided to summon his mother's journal from his pocket dimension and start skimming it.

They sat there in silence until they heard the doors open. When they looked they saw four kids going passed them.

"Is that?" Kurosaki asked. "It is!" He said before standing up and making his way to the door. "OI! Kizami!"

"Kurosaki? So you did find your way here." Kizami said noticing Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki, you know him?" Master asked.

"Yeah. I met him on my way here."

"You're the master?" Kizami asked Makarov.

"That I am." He said before taking a swig from his mug.

"We would like to join."

"Sure, just tell me where you want your stamp and what color."

"By the way I would like your help with something." Kizami said.

"What is it my child." Makarov said. Kizami then looked at Mira and told her to show it. She then showed her arm. "Oh. You're a Take-over Mage." He said. "Let me guess. You still can't control it?" He asked, making Mira shake her head sideways. "What about your siblings?"

"They're not Mages." Mira said.

"Yes they are, but they still haven't awakened their powers." Makarov said. "But we'll take care of that later. I'm Makarov Dreyar the third Fairy Tail Master. And what are your names?"

"I'm Mirajane Strauss and these are my younger brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna." Mira said.

"And I'm Kizami Kuchiki." Kizami said.

"Kuchiki? From the Kuchiki clan?" Makarov said receiving a nod from Kizami. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened."

"Don't worry about it." Kizami said.

"Ok, so then LET'S PARTY!" Makarov shouted.

Later Kizami and the Strauss siblings got their stamps, Lisanna got red on her left shoulder, Elfman got black in the left part of his neck, Mira got white on her left leg and Kizami got white on his right shoulder.

 **A few months later.**

It's been a few months later and nothing much happen in the Guild except for Natsu, a fire Dragon Slayer joining the Guild, surprising most for the fact that there were other kinds of Slaying magic, and that Natsu was thought by a Dragon which also meant that Kurosaki was really trained by a god. The moment they realized it was true Kurosaki wouldn't stop saying "Told you so!" to Kizami.

"OI Kizami! Want to go on a job?" Kurosaki asked.

"Sure, go pick one." Kizami said before Kurosaki started to make his way to the job board but was stopped by a fight, between Erza and Mira.

"Kizami! They're at it again!" Kurosaki whined to Kizami.

"What're you telling me that for? It's your turn!" Kizami said.

"Fine!" Kurosaki said before putting himself between Erza and Mira and stop their fight.

"Get out of the way Kurosaki!" Erza said.

"No."

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Afraid I'm going to hurt your girlfriend?" Mira said teasingly.

"We're not dating!" Erza said.

"How do you know if I'm not afraid that Erza hurts my friend's girlfriend?" Kurosaki said teasingly.

"W-What are you talking about?!" She said making Kurosaki laugh because of her reaction.

"Now seriously, stop fighting, your worse than Gray and Natsu!" Kurosaki said.

""WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"" Both Gray and Natsu said at the same time. ""STOP MIMIKING ME!"" They said at the same time again. ""YOU WANT TO GO FLAME BRATH/ICE PRINCESS?!"" Both of them said only changing the insult before starting to fight each other.

"Kizami!" Kurosaki whined. "They're at it again!"

"I don't care! Just grab a job already."

"Those four are definitely consider some of the strongest at the Guild at such a young age." Makarov said.

 **Two years later**

It's been two years since then and both Kurosaki and Kizami have become S-Class Mages. Kurosaki became one in the first year and Kizami in the second. Kizami and Kurosaki were now in the Master's office talking to Makarov.

"What do you want Master?" A now thirteen year old Kurosaki asked.

"I've called you to here because I want you two to take a certain job."

"What job?" Kizami asked.

"A 10-year quest." Makarov said surprising the two.

"A 10-year quest?!" Both Kurosaki and Kizami yelled.

"Yes."

"Why are you asking us to do it? Why not Gildarts?" Kizami asked.

"He's never here in the first place, and I'm asking you two because you are two of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail, and are also known for your teamwork."

"Ok, what's the request?" Kurosaki said.

"DON'T JUST ACCEPT THE REQUEST!" Kizami said.

"The request is to travel across the seas to a forest that is infested with Demons, the weakest Demons there are B-Class and there are some SS-class among them." Makarov said.

"So what do you say Kizami? Let's go." Kurosaki said.

"Fine. But if we die I swear I'll kill you." Kizami said standing up.

The three of the left the office and now where on the rail of the second floor.

"Listen up you brats!" Makarov said gaining everyone's attention. "Kurosaki and Kizami are going on a job."

"What do we care if they're going on a job?!" Yelled Gray.

"The job they're going to do is a 10-year quest!" Makarov said making the Guild go silent.

"Master you can't allow them to go on one of those!" Yelled Erza.

"I have to agree with tin-can here Master! They might die!" Yelled Mira.

"I'm allowing them to go because I was the one who asked them to go!" Master yelled.

"But still…" Erza started.

"They are more than ready for this! So don't worry about it." Makarov said while walking down the stairs followed by Kizami and Kurosaki.

The Guild decided to do what Master said and didn't worry about it except for a white haired girl and a red haired girl.

It was now night time and most of the Guild had left.

"Well. I'm calling it a night." Kurosaki said before standing up and leave.

"Don't forget! 6 a.m!" Kizami said to Kurosaki who only waved his hand in response.

There was almost anyone in the Guild besides Kizami and Mira. "We should get going to." Kizami said as he and Mira stood up. "Come on I'll walk you home."

The walk was silent without any of them saying a word.

"Are you ok Mira? It's rare you being this quiet." Kizami said trying to break the silence.

"I'm alright. It's just that… I'm worried about you." She said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kurosaki is going to and we got each other's back." Kizami said but Mira still felt worried. They then reached Mira's house. "Mira can I ask you for a favor?"

"What?"

Kizami then took off his necklace and gave it to Mira. "Can you keep this save for me?"

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, for the two years since she knew him he would never let anyone where his necklace.

"Of course." He said.

Mira didn't say nothing for a while, she was standing there with the necklace in her hand before suddenly hugging Kizami. "Please be safe."

"Don't worry, I will." Kizami said as they kept hugging for a while before they separated and Mira walked inside.

 **Meanwhile with Kurosaki**

Kurosaki reached the front of his house and noticed that someone was there when he got closer he saw who it was.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked.

"I came here to ask you not to do this." Erza said, Kurosaki noticed that she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Erza but I'm going."

"Why… Why are you going? You might die! And then what am I supposed to do?" She asked as tears started to fall down her eyes.

Kurosaki didn't say anything, he just pulled Erza in to a hug. "Don't worry Erza, I promise you that both me and Kizami are going to return with our lives, so don't worry about us dying, so promise me that you won't change while I'm gone and keep the Guild safe for me."

They stood there for a while until Kurosaki offered to walk Erza back to Faire Hills.

"Don't forget to keep your promise, so please be safe." Erza said before entering the dorm.

 **A few hours later. 6 a.m**

Kurosaki was in the train station waiting for Kizami to appear for them to start the job.

A few moments later Kizami appeared. "Alright let's go." Kizami said

"Ok! Let's start our new adventure!" Kurosaki shouted before entering the train with Kizami.

"You're not going to be this noisy the whole trip are you? Because if you are I'm throwing you out the train!" Kizami threatened.

"You're mean!" Kurosaki whined as they sat down, ready for the biggest job they have ever done.

 **End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Five Years Later

**Chapter 3: Five Years Later.**

"Talking"

'Tinking'

 _ **Attack**_

* * *

 **At the entrance of the Forest.**

"So this is the place." Said Kurosaki. He and Kizami have finally reached the forest that was infested with Demons, after three days of traveling by train and boat.

"It seems so." Kizami said looking at a sign at the entrance of the forest saying that the forest was restricted territory due to the Demons.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kurosaki said entering the forest with Kizami following him.

"How big id this forest anyway?" Kizami asked.

"Big." Kurosaki said.

"No shit it's big! I'm asking how big it is!"

"I'm saying it's big, because it's big!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Ok fine, you don't need to be so pissed about it."

"I'm not pissed! I'm just yelling to attract the Demons!" Kurosaki yelled even louder.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU IDIOT!" Kizami yelled even louder than Kurosaki.

"Good, just like that!" Kurosaki said while giving him thumbs up. After that the forest went completely silent. "Their coming."

A few seconds passed until two Demons appeared around them, both of them where red and looked like armored dinosaurs, they looked like to be B-Class Demons.

"I was more would come." Kurosaki said sulking.

"You're an idiot!" Kizami yelled. "Why would you want to attract them?!"

"To kill them. What other reason would I attract them?"

"Forget it." Kizami said already knowing that if he continued this argument they would definitely attract more.

"I'll take care of this one, you take care of the one behind us." Kurosaki said. They soon got in a fighting stance waiting for the Demons to make the first move, when they did Kizami quickly cut him in half, while Kurosaki covered his leg in his Chaos magic and kicked the Demon in the head sending him flying towards a bolder killing him on impact. "Two down, a shit ton to go!"

* * *

 **Two years later.**

"DAMMIT KUROSAKI! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS GET ME IN THIS SITUATIONS?!" Yelled Kizami as he and Kurosaki were in a cave running away from a horde of wasp like Demons. "Why did you think it was a good idea to invade a Demon Nest?!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED THE QUEEN OF THIS NEST! SO IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THEY'RE AFTER US!" Yelled Kurosaki.

"We have to get out of here before they catch us!" Kizami yelled.

"Believe me. They catching us is the least of our problems right now!"

"What do you… You didn't…" Kizami said realizing what Kurosaki meant.

"Yes I did. Now. RUN!" Kurosaki said. They kept running as fast as they could, and finally reached the entrance. "HIT THE DECK!" Kurosaki said falling to the ground along with Kizami. There soon was a large explosion inside the cave, destroying the nest and killing all the Demons inside.

"Dammit Kurosaki!" Kizami yelled after the explosion. "Why did you had to put one of your chaos fire crackers in the nest?!"

"It's not a fire cracker! It's called _**Chaos God's Armageddon Bomb!**_ A fire cracker is nowhere close to it!"

"Alright, I get it. But next time warn me about it." Kizami said getting up.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurosaki said getting up.

"You're an Idiot." Kizami said.

"Look at the bright side. Those Demons where A-Class, but where almost as strong as an S-Class, and we killed an entire nest of them." Kurosaki said.

* * *

 **1 year later.**

It was now night time and Kurosaki and Kizami were at their campsite.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Kizami asked noticing the look on Kurosaki's face.

"I miss everyone back at Fairy Tail." Kurosaki said.

"Everyone? Or a certain Red-Head?" Kizami asked with as smirk plastered on his face.

"And aren't you missing a certain White-Haired girl?" Kurosaki asked playing the same game as Kizami.

"Why would you think that?"

"Dude… You gave her your necklace. The only other way for me to be sure you liked her is if you spent the night with her instead of giving her your necklace." Kurosaki said. "And I don't know why you never told her."

"And why didn't you ever tell Erza you like her?" Kizami asked trying to change the subject.

"There's someone else she likes." Kurosaki said.

"Is it that Jellal bastard you told me about?" Kizami asked. During their time together Kurosaki told Kizami about what happened to him and Erza and told him to keep a secret. Kurosaki didn't answer. "Don't worry about that. One day you're going to go back there and beat the crap out of him."

"I hope so." Kurosaki said.

* * *

 **Two years later.**

It has now been 5 years since Kurosaki and Kizami left the Guild to go on the 10-year Quest. In those 5 years they killed almost every Demon in the forest, the only one left was the worst one of all.

"So who's left?" Kurosaki asked.

"The leader of the forest. An SS-Class Demon." Kizami said.

"This is going to be interesting." Kurosaki said.

"If you say so. Remember, we survived 5 years of fighting Demons, so don't go doing some mistake for us to die at the last one." Kizami warned.

"The same goes to you." Kurosaki said. "Now let's go already! The sooner we finish this one the sooner we can go back."

They walked around for some time looking for the last Demon until Kurosaki remembered something.

"Hey, do you know where he is?" Kurosaki asked.

"I thought you knew." Kizami said.

"Since when do I know where to go?!" Kurosaki asked.

"I don't know. You might've used one of your god powers to find him."

"Since when can I do that?!" Kurosaki asked.

"We learned new attacks while we were here, so I was thinking you learned how to do that." Kizami answered.

"And why would you think that ability exists?"

"I don't know. Don't they say that a God sees everything?" Kizami asked.

"Alright, you got me on that one." Kurosaki said. "So what do we do?"

"What else can we do unless look for it?" Kizami asked walking away.

* * *

"Sometime later they founded the leader and killed it, too bad it took them 5 more years."

"What are you doing?" Kizami asked, after a few hours of looking they still haven't found the leader.

"I'm bored so I'm narrating what's happening." Kurosaki answered.

"And about the 5 year part?" Kizami asked.

"It's what I think is going to happen." Kurosaki said.

"Just shut up and keep looking."

 **3 Hours Later**

"FINALLY!" Kurosaki shouted, after hours of looking they finally found the Demons lair, which was cave that went down for miles.

"Shut up!" Kizami said hitting Kurosaki in the head to shut him up. "We have to use stealth on this one."

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

They then went down the cave where they could feel the Demon's presence.

"Thank god! My legs were starting to hurt." Kurosaki yelled the moment he got to end of the cave.

"Shut up!" Kizami said.

"Wait… Couldn't you just freeze the floor! If you we could of just slide the entire way!" Realized Kurosaki.

"And where's the fun in that?" Kizami asked smirking.

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

They then heard what sounded like breading, when they looked at the source of the sound, they saw a green Demon that was about four times bigger than them. It had a head of a snake with horns on each side of his head, torso of a man and legs of a goat, wings of a bat and a lizard like tail.

"Do you mind? We are having a conversation at the moment." Kurosaki said.

 **[A lousy Human like you dare speak to me like that!]** The Demon said.

"Oh. This one talks." Kurosaki said."But man, you are ugly!"

 **[Do not speak of me in such way!]** The Demon said as green smoke started to come out of the corners of his mouth.

"I don't mean to alarm you but, you have something on coming out of your mouth." Kurosaki said.

 **[Enough of this!]** The Demon said throwing his fist at Kurosaki, who managed to dodge it.

"OI! Kizami! Are you ready? I'm running out of material here!" Kurosaki said.

"I'm ready! Move out the way!" Kizami said, who, when Kurosaki started to talk to the Demon, he sneaked behind him and prepared to attack. " _ **Kuchiki Stile: Fuyuken!**_ " Kizami said pointing his sword to the Demon releasing a storm of both snow and Ice, hitting the Demon.

 **[You little shit! You'll pay for that!]** The Demon said before spiting a barrage of green smoke directly at Kizami. **[Die!]**

Kizami had a bad feeling about the smoke, so he managed do run from it. "What's with this smoke?!" Kizami asked, when he noticed that the wall behind him started to melt.

 **[Amazing isn't it? The smoke is acid. Even if you don't breathe it the acid will kill a person in a matter of seconds.]** The Demon bragged.

"Quite amazing in fact." Said Kurosaki's voice behind the Demon. "But you're left your guard down." Kurosaki said, when the Demon turned around he didn't had time to defend himself. " _ **Chaos God's Annihilation Fist!**_ " He said punching the Demon square in the face, sending him crashing to the wall, almost hitting Kizami in the process.

"YOU ALMOST HIT ME WITH THAT BASTARD!" Kizami yelled.

"Almost. In other words I didn't." Kurosaki said.

 **[I'm going to enjoy killing you two.]** The Demon said coming out of the hall.

"Didn't your mom ever thought you never to interrupt people when they're talking?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[Will you shut up?! I've never saw before 5 minutes ago and I'm already sick of you!]** The Demon yelled.

"Welcome to my world." Kizami said.

"Screw you!" Kurosaki yelled.

 **[Time to finish this nonsense!]** The Demon said as green smoke started to fill the cave. **[This should be enough.]** The Demon said before he heard what sounded like wings. When he looked again he saw that Kurosaki had grown a pair of Black Angel like wings and he was flapping them creating wind that was pushing the smoke back. **[WHAT THE HELL?!]**

"Do you like them? It's one of the things I can do as a God Slayer!" Kurosaki said.

"You really like bragging about your wings don't you?" Kizami said.

"SHUT UP! Take this chance and attack!" Kurosaki ordered.

"Ok." Kizami said stabbing his sword on the ground. " _ **Kuchiki Style: White Ripple!**_ " He said as the ground started to freeze trapping the Demon's Feet in Ice.

 **[You bastard!]** The Demon yelled trying to fly away from the Ice but couldn't, that act made him lose focus on the smoke causing it to dissipate.

"I see. You must be focused on the smoke for it not to dissipate." Realized Kizami.

"I'm going to end this!" Kizami said while stretching his hand towards the Demon. _**" Chaos God's Destruction Beam!"**_ Kurosaki said realizing a black beam from his fist hitting the Demon.

 **[I'm going to kill you…]** The Demon said while coughing up some Blood.

"HE DIDN'T DIE?!" Kurosaki yelled. "I know I didn't used 100% of its power but still."

"It doesn't matter." Kizami said. "He's still on his last seconds of life." He said coming closer to the Demon. "Any last words?"

 **[Fuck you.]** The Demon said before dying.

"Great choice for last words." Kurosaki said sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

They then left the cave and made their way out of the forest. They went to the closet town and spoke to the mayor who was the one that put the Quest.

They splinted the reward in half making each one earn 70 million jewels.

"After 5 years we can finally go back!" Kurosaki said entering the boat that would bring them back to Fiore.

"We still have a 3 day trip ahead of us." Kizami said.

* * *

 **2 Days later.**

"We're back!" Kurosaki yelled.

"You don't even know where we are." Kizami said.

"I mean back in Fiore!"

"We're going to miss the train if you don't hurry." Kizami said walking towards the train station.

"Wait up!" Kurosaki said. They bought the Train tickets and prepared for the trip back home.

 **A few hours later.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TRAINS ARE CLOSED?!" Kurosaki yelled.

"There was an accident at one of the stations so the trains are closed." An employee said.

"Come on Kurosaki. We'll have to walk." Kizami said while he and Kurosaki walked off of the station.

 **That night.**

"It's getting late. We better set up camp here." Kizami said, after discovering the trains were closed they decided to walk back, they were now near a cliff close to Clover Town.

"Hey Kizami." Called Kurosaki.

"What?"

"Did I eat some strange mushrooms again?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"It's that I'm seeing a giant three with a face destroying a town." Kurosaki said while pointing.

"How many times that I told not to eat random…" Kizami was about to finish speaking but he saw the same thing as Kurosaki. "I'm seeing it to."

"We better help." Kurosaki said. "I can sense Mages fighting that thing, so we better give them a hand."

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

 **[I'm going to kill all of you!]** The tree like monster yelled. **[You'll pay for ruining my beautiful melody!]**

"I don't any strength left." A pink haired guy said.

"You're pathetic Flame Breath. But I don't have any left either." A raven haired guy said.

"What was that you damn Stripper?! The pink haired guy yelled.

"Now's not the time for that!" Yelled a scarlet haired girl. "I also don't have any strength left."

"So this is it…" Said a blond girl as the monster threw a punch at them all.

" _ **Kuchiki Style: White Ripple!**_ " Was heard, when they looked at the monster they saw what looked like a man stabbing a sword in the monster's arm, and said arm freezing and starting to break.

 **[W-WHAT?!]**

"Is that…?" The raven haired guy asked.

"Kizami!" The pink haired one yelled.

 **[You're going to pay for that!]** The monster yelled prepared to use his other arm to crush Kizami.

" _ **Chaos God's Bellow!**_ " Another voice was heard coming from the sky. When they looked up they saw what looked like a Dragon's Roar but different coming from the sky and hitting the monster, completely destroying it, and the town, that the people didn't see because it was now surrounded by smoke.

"What the Hell was that?!" The blond girl asked.

"Kurosaki…" The scarlet haired girl quietly said.

Everybody stood still looking at the smoke, then two silhouettes where visible, but one of them had wings, when they came out of the smoke they could finally be viewed, the first one had brown hair, was wearing blue pants, a white shirt under a blue opened jacket, with a sword at the side of his hip. The second had blond hair, was wearing black pants, black shirt and a black coat that almost reached the ground, but most of the people were only looking at the pair of black wings that he had and that were slowly retracting and finally disappeared. The two figures reached the public they noticed a familiar old man.

"Master?" Kizami asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you two." Master said.

"We finished the job and we were heading back, but the train stations were closed so we had to walk." Kurosaki said.

"That was awesome!" Yelled the pink haired.

"Natsu?" Kurosaki asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on a mission that ended up with that Demon." The raven haired said.

"Gray? You're here to? And where are your clothes?" Kizami asked.

"He lost them during the fight." A blue cat said.

"Yo! Happy!" Kurosaki said.

"Who are those two?" A blond haired girl asked to the Scarlet haired girl next to her. "Erza? Are you ok?"

Kurosaki however heard the girl. "Erza?" he said noticing her and made his way towards her. "It's been sometime hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has." She said.

"Excuse me?" The blond girl said. "But who are you guys?"

"Oh right you don't know them." Erza realized. "Lucy, this are Kizami Kuchiki, also known as the Frozen Prince." She said pointing to Kizami.

"It's a pleasure meeting a new member of the Guild." Kizami said.

"And this is Kurosaki Vermillion, also known as Oberon, the King of the Fairies." Erza said.

"Yo!"

"You guys where amazing back there!" Natsu said.

"But…" Lucy said. "YOU OVER DID IT!" She yelled when the giant crater where clover town used to be was now visible.

"CRAP!" Kurosaki yelled. "RUN!" He said as he started running and the other soon ran to from the angry people.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Fuyuken- Winter Blade**


	4. We're Back!

**Chapter 4: We're Back!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Attack**_

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Kurosaki yelled. After they accidentally destroyed Clover Town, they walked back to Fairy Tail, that is if they hadn't got lost.

"Ask the genius who thought that following Natsu was a good idea!" Answered Kizami.

"Don't blame me!" Yelled Natsu. "Happy said he knew the way back!"

"Lucy forced me to say that!" Happy lied trying to save himself.

"No I didn't you stupid cat!" Yelled Lucy.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Erza, making the others immediately get quiet.

"I know you're all tired, we've been walking for two days now, but just keep it up until we reach Magnolia" Master said.

"But where are we?" Kurosaki asked looking at the innumerable giant cracks in the floor.

"I think we are in Web Valley." Answered Master. "It's known for the fact that a great number of people have got lost here. And never returned." He said starting to scare Lucy.

"I'm starving." Natsu said.

"Don't remind me! That only makes me hungrier!" Gray said.

"But I'm hungry and that's that!" Natsu said now standing face to face with Gray.

"Then stop talking about it constantly!" Said Gray.

"Indeed!" Master said. "I'm hungry." He whined.

"Not you to!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Enough." Ordered Erza before her growled. After hearing that everyone just stood there looking at her except for Kurosaki who was laughing his ass off.

"Sounds like your stomach went "gu" just now. It went "gu"" Natsu said stunned.

"It didn't. Your imagine things." Erza said.

"Amazing cover up there." Gray said.

"Will you shut up and stop laughing!" Kizami yelled at Kurosaki.

"But…" He was about to answer but sensed Erza glaring at the back of his head. "Ok…" He said in a defeated tone.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" They all heard Happy scream in excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked.

"Look at that!" He said making everyone loot down the cliff.

"I can fly!" "You can fly!" "Can you fly?" Said a number of fishes that were flying.

"That's the legendary delicacy, the Winged Fish!" Happy said in excitement. "They're super delicious!"

"Am I the only one who that noticed that the fishes were talking?" Kizami asked, but no one paid attention to him.

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray asked.

"The Winged Fish…" Erza said.

"Sounds delicious!" Natsu said.

"Kizami hand me your sword." Kurosaki said. "I'll tie a rope to it and harpoon them right away!"

"Will you stop asking for my sword for stupid shit like that?!" Kizami yelled.

"Good work finding them, Happy!" Master said putting a hand over Happy's shoulder.

"You're all way too hungry…" Lucy said before her stomach growled.

"And so are you." Teased Gray.

"Aye…" She answered.

"Alright! Let's go fishing!" Happy said while holding a fishing pole.

"Where did he get that from?" Kizami asked.

A few minutes later they were all siting on the edge of the cliff trying to catch some of the fish.

"Damn. Just when you think you caught one, it's gone." Natsu said.

"I'm going to do my best!" Happy said with determination in his voice.

"Somehow, they don't look that delicious to me…" Lucy said.

"I'm sure they'll be more appealing after cooked." Said Kizami.

"Shut up and fish. It doesn't matter if they're good as long as they are edible." Erza said still focused on fishing.

"Y-You-re that hungry?!" Yelled Lucy.

"Don't underestimate Erza when she's hungry." Kurosaki said embarrassing Erza.

"S-Shut up!" Erza yelled.

"I want to eat a winged fish! They look delicious!" Happy yelled. "They're a legendary delicacy!"

 **A few seconds later.**

"I gave up." Happy said.

"What about you're will power?!" Lucy asked.

"But I didn't even catch one…" Happy said looking down.

"You're hungry, right? Then, keep trying your best." Lucy said trying to encourage him. "Don't give up, Ok?"

"Lucy, you meanie!" Happy cried out while running away from Lucy.

"Eh?! But I was encouraging you."

"Hey Happy! Can't you fly after the fishes?" Kurosaki asked while fishing.

"To hungry." Happy said with a carefree tone.

"Then why don't you do it?" Kizami asked while also fishing.

"To hungry." Kurosaki answered with a carefree tone like Happy.

"THEN DON'T ASK!" Yelled Kizami.

 **A few minutes later.**

"That was though." Lucy said looking at the only fish they caught.

"In the end we only got one." Erza said before Natsu cooked the fish with his flames.

"Happy you eat it." Natsu said.

"But I can't just eat it by myself." Happy said.

"If we divided it would make us hungrier." Kizami said.

"Don't hold back! Eat!" Said Master.

"You better eat it before I do!" Kurosaki said.

"Alright! Then let's ear!" Happy said with stars in his eyes before eating the fish. He ate the fish while everyone's stomachs were growling. "Disgusting!" He yelled.

 **An hour later.**

After failing to fill their stomachs they continued walking trying to find a way back to Magnolia. They continued walking until they reached a village.

"A village." Erza said.

"Then there must be…" Happy started to say.

"Food!" Natsu yelled as he and the others started to run to the village. Only to stop when they notice that the village was completely empty.

"Where's everybody?" Kurosaki asked looking around.

"It's too quiet for a village." Kizami said while also looking around.

"Maybe they're all taking an afternoon nap." Natsu said. "Hey! Is anyone here?"

"Are they really taking a nap?" Gray asked.

"Or perhaps the whole town got drunk and now they're all passed out?" Said Master.

"That's Fairy Tail." Kurosaki said.

"There too!" Master said while laughing.

"Something is wrong here." Kurosaki said but was ignored because Natsu started to run to a house.

"This is annoying!" He yelled. "As long as I get my strength back I'll eat anything!" He said while running.

"Hey! You're not planning to rob the place are you?" Gray asked while also running next to him.

"You had the same idea, didn't you?" Natsu said still running to a house. "Hey! Is anyone in there?" He asked while knocking on a door. "Give us something to eat!"

Natsu kept banging on the door until he noticed that the door was unlocked and he opened it.

"There's no one here." Gray said as they walked inside the house, the thing they immediately saw was a table with food.

"Who cares let's eat!" Natsu said coming closer to the table and grabbing a piece of breath and smell it to see if it was good. "Alright! It's still good."He said preparing to take a bite.

"Wait!" Erza said walking closer to the table.

"Why?" Natsu whined.

"Something's strange." Erza said.

"She's right." Kizami said. "It looks like they were just eating." Kizami said.

"Where did the people in this house disappear to?" Kurosaki said.

"How should I know?" Asked Natsu.

"It was a rhetorical question." Kurosaki said.

"Rheto-what?"

"Forget it."

"Anyway let's eat." Natsu said preparing to take a bite.

"I said wait!" Erza said giving one of her famous glares to Natsu.

"A-AYE!" Natsu yelled scared by Erza.

"We must first investigate this village." Erza said. "You've hold until now, so hold a little longer." She said before her stomach started to growl, making everyone just stand there looking at her, exept for Kurosaki who was laughing his ass off again.

"Erza, your stomach is telling something else." Lucy said, while Erza's stomach continued to growl.

"Not convincing at all." Master said.

"You guys go look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village!" She orderd while her stomach was still growling. "Master and I will look at what's happening in this village!"

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asked but no one answered her.

 **In the forest near the Village.**

"Yay they look delicious" Natsu yelled before filling his mouth with mushrooms. "I think I can fill my strength if I eat a lot of them." He said getting up with both his arms and mouth filled with mushrooms.

"Then hurry up and pick them." Gray said while eating some mushrooms to.

Then Natsu started holding his neck as if he was shocking. "Natsu! Are you alright?" She asked before a mushroom grew on Natsu's head.

"What a shock!" Natsu said.

"I'm the one who's surprised!" Lucy yelled.

"What's all this fuss about?" Gray asked coming closer to them and standing next to Natsu.

"Your heads. Look at your heads." Lucy said making Natsu and Gray look at each other.

"What the hell is on up with that mushroom?" Natsu said while laughing.

"You're one to talk! Look at that massive thing in your head!" Gray said.

"Why aren't they worried about themselves…?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, where you just laughing at me?" Natsu asked.

"And you were smirking like a stupid idiot." Gray responded before he and Natsu started fighting.

"Don't fight while having mushrooms growing on your head!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy! I found a really big one!" Happy said while caring a mushroom almost his size.

"Let me see. Wow, it's huge!" Natsu said coming closer to Happy.

"That would give us enough food for two days!" Gray said.

"Why don't you two do something about the mushrooms on your head." Lucy said before Happy took a bite from the mushroom. "Happy! Don't! It could be poisonous! Spit it out!" Lucy said while shaking Happy.

"But it's delicious." Happy said before a mushroom grew in his head.

"I guess everyone ends up like that." Natsu said.

"I wonder how the villagers ate them." Gray said.

"It's not fun the second time!" Happy said running away.

"What's with all the noise here?" Kurosaki asked coming closer to them, while eating a mushroom. "There are a lot of mushrooms here." He said looking around before noticing Natsu and Gray. "What the hell is on your guys head?! You guys look ridiculous!" He said while laughing hard. Natsu and the others just stood there looking at Kurosaki who stopped laughing. "What are you guys looking at? Is something wro-I have a mushroom in my head don't I?"

"Yup." Natsu said.

"God Dammit! Kizami! I need your sword!" Kurosaki yelled walking back to where he came from followed by Natsu and the others.

"I told you, I'm not giving you my… Why do you guys have a mushroom in your heads?" Kizami asked when he noticed that Kurosaki, Natsu, Gray and Happy had a mushroom growing on their heads.

"It doesn't matter. Just give me your sword to cut it off." Kurosaki said trying to grab Kizami sword.

"No!" Kizami said slapping his hand away. "If you want, I'll cut it for you." Kizami said unsheathing his sword.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Kurosaki yelled before ducking, managing to avoid Kizami's sword that he swung horizontally. "YOU ALMOST CUT MY HEAD OFF!"

"Tsk, I missed." Kizami said.

"YOU WERE AMING FOR MY HEAD?!"

"Wait a minute. I think the mushrooms have gowned!" Lucy said.

"Is anyone hearing that sound?" Kizami asked when he heard a sound that came from the village. After that the mushrooms that were on their heads started to glow and fell off.

"Your mushrooms are gone!" Happy said.

"Happy, you're the only one who still has one." Lucy said to Happy.

"I don't know what's happening, but we better see if Erza and Master are alright." Kurosaki said before he and the others started to run back to the village.

 **At the village a few minutes earlier.**

"So?" Erza asked as she and Makarov were now at the center of the village.

"As we thought, nobody's here." Master said. "This village is deserted.

"Despite everything, there's proof that people recently lived here." Erza said before noticing a gap on the ground. "What's this gap? This isn't a normal gap between the rocks. It looks like it has some purpose."

They followed the gap until they reached a part where another gap crossed the one they were following.

"There's another gap here." Erza said before a noise was being heard through the entire village. " What?" A while later after the sound came the gaps started to glow red.

"Is everything alright here?" Kurosaki said when he and the others arrived.

"W-What's going on here?!" Lucy yelled when the building started to glow red and to move.

"It's the first time I'm seeing a wavy house." Happy said.

"That's what you're focused on!"

"Let's climb to the top. I want to check something out." Master said before he and the others walked to a cliff near the village where they saw the village buildings turn into what looked like to be tentacles and snake like monsters.

"What the hell?!" Kurosaki shouted.

"Master, that was a magic circle!" Erza said.

"Yeah, all those gaps were part of a magic circle." Explained Makarov. "And that magic circle was the trigger to activate the banned sealing magic, Alive!"

"Alive?" Lucy asked.

"Look closer, as you can see it's a magic that turns inanimate objects into living moving creatures." Master said. "The people of this village unleashed this forbidden magic and probably ended as food for these monsters."

"Why would they do something that dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"This is the village of a Dark Guild." Erza said.

"Say what?" Kurosaki asked.

"When we were looking around the village, I found a set of magical tools. And none of them was meant for good intensions." Erza said.

"They were probably plotting an evil conspiracy and gotten themselves in to it." Master said. "However! Their despair is our happiness."

"What are you talking about Gramps?" Natsu said.

"I told you these things are alive right?" Master asked. "If they're alive… We can eat them!" He yelled repulsing Lucy and making the others start grinning.

"Well then, let's eat!" Natsu yelled.

"AYE! Time to eat!" Happy said, with a mushroom still on his head.

"Under these situations we can't be picky about taste!" Yelled Gray before Erza jumped of the cliff towards the monsters.

"EH! Erza your that hungry?!" Lucy asked after Erza jumped off.

"Food!" Yelled Natsu as he, Gray, Kizami, Kurosaki and Happy jumped of the cliff.

"H-Hey!"

"Don't forget to save some for me!" Said Makarov.

"Hey assholes! Do you have any idea who your messing with?" Natsu asked before attacking the monster and burring it with some of the rocks from a cliff.

"We shouldn't eat desert before the meal but whatever." Gray said before freezing the monster.

"Erza!" Called Lucy as she came closer to Erza.

"Stand back." Warned Erza. "It's time to cook."

"C-Cooking?"

" _ **Ex-Quip! " **_Erza said before she started to glow and change armor, when the light faded Erza was standing there with an apron and a chef hat and was surrounded by a lot of cooking utensils, and looked like she was wearing an one-piece swimming suit under the apron.

"Close your mouth before you start drooling." Kizami said to Kurosaki who was staring with an open mouth at Erza.

In the meantime Erza was cutting creature after creature, and when she was done, the only thing left was a pile of bars that once were those monsters.

"Time to eat!" Natsu said as he rips a piece of a tentacle and took a bite.

"Lucy, you taste first." Erza said.

"No thank you!"

"Well then." Erza said as she grabbed one of the bars and took a bite of it.

"How does it taste?" Lucy asked but Erza didn't answer and gave one of them to Lucy.

"I think it's time to try a piece." Gray said before he took a bite of a piece of ice with some of the monster in it.

"Hey, Kizami."

"What?"

"How long do you think it will take them to notice it?" Kurosaki asked.

"Any second now." Kizami said.

"DISGUSTING!" Was heard coming from Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"There it is." Kurosaki said while grinning as he and Kizami head back to where Master was and the other did the same.

"What the hell! I can't eat this!" Natsu yelled.

"It's just too disgusting!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, it isn't something you consider as edible." Erza said.

"Don't say that after you ordered to me to eat it!" Whined Lucy.

"Yeah… Those things taste horrible. That's why we didn't eat one." Kurosaki said.

"YOU KNEW?!" Yelled Lucy.

"We did the same thing while we were on our mission." Kizami said.

Lucy was filling the urge to punch them in the faces but was interrupted when Happy, who was riding a living chair, crashed against a wall, causing Happy's head mushroom to fall.

"Your mushroom fell off." Gray said.

"We can't eat this even if we're starving." Erza said. "I guess this is what we get for trying to eat monsters in the first place."

A while later the ground started to shake, and more of those monster started to appear and broke the piece of ground that group was standing on, making them fall.

 **A few hours later.**

"I'm starving…" Kurosaki whined.

"We all are, so shut up." Kizami said.

"I have no idea what happened at all." Lucy said.

"Master." Erza said.

"What?"

"I don't accept the explanation you gave us earlier."

 **A few hours earlier.**

"So you were the one who did this?" Natsu asked to a group of people who were sitting on the ground in front of them. "What did you do?"

"We created the magic circle and then those monsters appeared." One of the villagers said. "We were all subjects of Take-Over."

"So you were all inside those monsters?" Erza asked.

"What?! And I ate some of it!" Said Lucy with a disgust look on her face.

"Now I'm really happy I didn't eat any of them." Kurosaki said.

"That makes two of us." Kizami said while standing next to Kurosaki.

"When you outsider entered the village the magic circle was activated." One of the villagers said.

"That magic circle is no longer active." Makarov said.

"Why old man?" Natsu asked.

"Don't mind the details." He said.

'He must have dispelled it somehow.' Kurosaki thought.

"In any case, you all should be happy that the Take-Over has been undone." Master said.

 **Back to the present.**

"I thought that when we fell, we triggered a switch that caused the magic circle to destroy itself." Erza said. "But then Master, in an instant you saved us and undid the Take-Over on the members of the Dark Guild. And then erased the magical circle itself. Isn't that right?"

"Could be…" Master said. "But in any case…"

"We're starving!"

"By the way Master." Kizami said gaining Makarov's attention.

"What?" Master asked.

"Two years ago, while we were at the mission we decided to take a day off and we went to a village close by." Kizami said. "And we heard a rumor that involved Fairy Tail."

"What might it be?"

"Is it true…? Did Lisanna really die?" Kizami asked making both Master and Erza stop in their tracks, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were ahead so they didn't hear Kizami.

"Y-Yes…" Master said. "She and the other Strauss were doing an S-Class job that involved a dangerous beast and they were helping evacuating a town, the beast was on a rampage, Mira was hurt so Elfman tried to possess his soul… But it failed, he was able to get its soul but couldn't control it. He turned against them and Lisanna stood in his way trying to make him regain his senses, but couldn't and ended up dead." He said making both Kizami and Kurosaki walk without saying a word for a while because they hoped that it was just a rumor what they heard and not the true.

 **A few hours later.**

The group managed to find a town and they boarded a train to Magnolia, much to Natsu's horror. Kurosaki, Kizami, Erza, and Master sat together while the others set together. At the train station Kizami decided to buy one of the Sorcerer Weekly to read during the trip.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kizami suddenly yelled spooking the people sitting next to him.

"What's the matter with you?!" Kurosaki yelled. "You almost gave me an heart attack!"

"Look at this!" Kizami yelled showing Kurosaki the magazine.

"Is that Mira?!" Kurosaki yelled. "Why is she posing in a bikini?!"

"Oh! Mira became the Guilds cover girl a little more than a year ago." Master said.

"WHAT?!" Both Kizami and Kurosaki yelled.

"I never thought that Mira would do that." Kurosaki said. "What about you Kizami?" Kurosaki asked but didn't get a response. "Kizami?" Kurosaki asked again this time waving his hand in front of Kizami's face. "I think he froze."

 **Five hours later.**

"FInnaly!" Natsu yelled. It was now late in the afternoon and the group finally arrived at the town of Magnolia.

"It hasn't changed a bit!" Kurosaki said.

"Well, let's go." Master said as he started to walk. "I bet that everyone is going to enjoy seeing you two."

 **In the Guild.**

"Hey Mira! What to have dinner with me?" Wakaba asked.

"But Wakaba." Mira said. "Aren't you married?" She said transforming her face.

"Don't transform in to my wife!" Wakaba yelled making Mira starting to giggle and walk back to behind the counter. When she reached there she grabbed the necklace that Kizami asked her to take care of while he was gone in his mission, and started to think about him. 'Please come back soon, Kizami.' She was lost in thought for a while until the doors were kicked open.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled after he kicked open the doors.

"Welcome back." Mira said from behind the counter.

"Sorry we're late." Master said. "We got lost on our way back. Good thing is that we found two people who you guys might like to see." Master said jumping to the counter top.

"Who?" Mira asked.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Kurosaki said walking in the Guild along with Kizami.

"It sure hasn't." Kizami said. After they crossed the Guild doors, almost every Guild member froze looking at them, they stood still for o few seconds before erupting in cheers and started to make their way to them, but no one was faster than a certain white haired girl, who, the minute she got closer to them tackled Kizami to the ground.

"M-Mira?!" Kizami said while lying on the ground with Mira on top of him.

'Lucky bastard.' Kurosaki thought, along with some of the male guild members.

"You're finally back!" Mira said with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm here too you know…" Kurosaki said but was ignored.

"Leave them." Erza said standing next to Kurosaki. "She really missed him while you guys were gone."

"Now everyone. Let's party!" Master said while standing on top of the bar counter and holding a beer cup.

"Kurosaki! Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"You already challenged Erza you idiot!" Gray yelled.

"I can fight them both!" Replied Natsu, but was soon on the ground when Kurosaki punched him.

"Kurosaki wins!" Yelled Happy making most of the Guild members start laughing.

 **A few hours later**

It's been a few hours since Kurosaki and the others returned and now Kurosaki was sitting at a table along with Kizami and Erza.

"Excuse me, Kizami." Mira said coming closer to Kizami. "Can you help me bring some things from the storage?"

"Sure." Kizami said standing up, Mira started walking away and Kizami would have done the same but was interrupted by Kurosaki.

"Wait Kizami. You might need this." Kurosaki said giving Kizami something.

"What?" Kizami asked before receiving what Kurosaki gave him, when he looked at his hand he saw a condom. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I don't want little kids walking around calling me Uncle Kuro just yet." Kurosaki said.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"I found it on the ground on our way here." Kurosaki answered.

"Will you stop picking random things from the ground?!" Yelled Kizami, while throwing the condom at a random direction. "I'm not going to need that!" He said walking to the storage.

 **Almost an hour later.**

"What's taking them so long?" Kurosaki asked.

"I don't know." Answered Erza, with a flustered look on her face. 'Dammit Mira! I thought you were only joking when you said that you would do that when Kizami got back.'

"I know right." Cana said sitting at the same table as them. "I've been waiting for a new barrel of beer for almost an hour now!"

"I'll see what's taking them so long." Kurosaki said standing up and making his way to the storage.

Kurosaki was walking towards the storage while avoiding flying chairs that were being thrown. He finally reached the storage and when he opened the door he was shocked to see both Mira and Kizami naked, with Mira leaning against a wall and Kizami behind her. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Kurosaki thought. Kurosaki stood frozen in spot not knowing what to do in these situations. It took a while but Mira looked back and saw Kurosaki standing at the door.

"K-KUROSAKI?!" Mira yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kizami yelled when he heard her and immediately looked back at the door. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Almost five minutes now."

"WHAT?!" Both Mira and Kizami yelled.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'll just grab a barrel and leave." Kurosaki said while lifting a barrel and leaving. He left the storage and when he closed the door he heard the door being looked from the inside. "Now you remember to lock the door." He said making his way to the table. "Here you go Cana."

"You're a life saver!" Cana said grabbing the barrel and making her way back to the bar counter.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked.

"I saw something…" Kurosaki said.

"What?" Erza asked, Kurosaki didn't answer, he only got closer to Erza's era and whispered hat he saw. "I didn't think she would really do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Mira said that she would do that to Kizami when you guys got back." Erza said.

"Well… I'm happy for them, but I'm still a little pissed with Kizami." Kurosaki said.

"Why?" Erza asked. 'Don't tell me he also liked Mira.'

"He lied to me!" Kurosaki said. "He said he wouldn't need the condom!"

"That's why you're pissed!"

 **The next day.**

Everyone was standing at the front of the Guild to see the fight between Erza and Natsu. They started to fight but were interrupted when a frog person appeared and ordered them to stop.

"Erza Scarlet." The frog person said. "You are under arrest for the destruction of Clover Town."

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone around.

"She didn't destroy the town!" Kurosaki said walking closer to them. "It was me and Kizami. More Kizami than me of course."

"FUCK YOU!" Kizami yelled.

"I have orders to bring Miss Scarlet to be judged by the Council." The Frog person said.

"Fine, but I'm coming to." Kurosaki said. "Make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid." He whispered while walking past Kizami so that he could be the only one to hear.

"Alright." Kizami said.

The next thing everybody saw was Erza walking away along with Kurosaki to the Council.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Trial

**Chapter 5: Trial**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Attack**_

Erza and Kurosaki have just left to the Magical Council to take care of Erza's arrest, the whole Guild was just sitting around in silence doing nothing.

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, shut up." Mira ordered looking at a small red lizard ,that was on fire and wearing a vest and a scarf, that was trapped inside a glass.

"Let me out!"

"If we let you out, you'd just begin to rampage." Mira said.

"I won't! Anyway change me back!"

"If I do that, you'd only go to save her, right?" Mira asked, putting her face closer to the glass.

"I won't! Who cares about Erza anyway!"

"When it's the Council we're facing. There's nothing we can do." Gray said.

"Let me out! I have something to say!" Natsu yelled. "I don't care whether it's the Council or not! Those guys are wrong!"

"If you're innocent but the Council says the opposite then you're guilty." Gray said. "You seriously think they would listen to us?"

"But, we've done a lot of things in the past. Why this time?" Elfman asked while sitting next to Loke and Laki.

"Yeah, it's hard to understand." Laki said.

"There must be something more to this." Lucy said.

 **At one of the Council's Branches.**

Erza, Kurosaki and the frog person were walking down a hall. Both Erza and Kurosaki were wearing Magic Canceling handcuffs. They continued walking until they spotted a man, wearing all white, with blue hair leaning against a pillar. The man looked at them and at that moment both Erza's and Kurosaki's eyes widened.

'Siegram!' Erza thought.

'The hell is that bastard Jellal doing here?!' Kurosaki thought, while the frog person bowed.

"Long time no see Erza." The man said walking closer to them and ignoring Kurosaki. "Don't be so on guard." He said when he noticed that she had her guard up. "This is just a projection, right now my body is in Era. The old men in the next room are also projections. They would hardly come all the way here for such a small matter."

"I see. So this is all your doing, huh?" Erza asked, never stop glaring at the man. "What a meaningless farce!"

"Don't be so harsh. I'm on Fairy Tail's side. But the old men feared that they would share in the blame, so they concocted a plan to push the blame onto someone else. By using a scapegoat."

"Those idiots should at least blame someone that was involved!" Kurosaki said, while glaring and trying to keep his calm. 'Why is Erza talking so casually to Jellal?! Doesn't she remember what happened?!'

"Well, whatever. I just wanted to see you before the trial to warn you." He said before putting his hand on Erza's chin and getting closer. "Don't say anything about the past to the old men." He quietly said so that only Erza and Kurosaki could hear. He said that a few inches from Erza's face while looking at Kurosaki, who had an enraged look, while smirking at him. "For all our sakes." He said the last part before walking away. "Well then, I'll be waiting on the other side of the door. As a member of the Council." He said before fading away.

"Y-You know some powerful people, don't you?" the Frog person asked.

"He's evil." Erza said.

"Erza." Kurosaki said gaining her attention. "You have some explanation to do after this."

 **Sometime later.**

Erza was now standing before the members of the Council. Kurosaki was in the back of the room watching.

"We will now begin the mage's trial." A frog person said. "The accused Erza Scarlet."

 **Meanwhile at the guild.**

"I can't just sit here! Let's go testify in her favor!" Lucy said, getting up from her seat.

"No, wait!" Master said, while seating on his usual spot on top of the bar counter.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked. "This arrest is injustice! Once they reach a verdict, it'll be too late!"

"It doesn't matter how fast we are, we won't make it in time!" Makarov said.

"But!"

"Let me out! I said let me out!"

"You sure you want to get out?" Master asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"What's wrong Natsu? You suddenly ran out of steam." Master said before releasing a magical blast to the glass causing a small explosion.

"Macao?!" Levi yelled when the smoke cleared and in place of Natsu was Macao.

"WHY?!" Most of the guild asked.

"S-Sorry…" Macao said with a hand scratching the back of his head. "I owed Natsu."

"Then where's the real Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me he went after them?" Gray said.

"Yeah, most likely." Macao said, soon after that the Guild doors opened. When they looked at it they saw Kizami coming in while dragging what looked like a barrel that had wings, a red wig and legs.

"Here he is." Kizami said. When everyone got a closer look they saw that what he was dragging was an unconscious Natsu wearing a weird outfit. "Kurosaki knew he would do something stupid, so he asked me to keep an eye on him."

"Why is he wearing that?" Lucy asked.

"What is that supposed to be anyway?" Gray asked.

"Apparently he tried to discuss himself as Erza so he could take her place."

"In what world does that look like Erza?!" Most of them yelled.

 **At the Trial.**

"The accused, Erza Scarlet. Regarding the incident with Eissenwald and Lulaby, you're accused of having caused damage to Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway and the collapse of Clover's meeting hall. You're accused of all these acts of destruction." One of the Council men said.

"That's Bullshit!" Kurosaki yelled from the back of the room.

"According to witnesses at the scene, the culprit of everything was an armored female mage!"

"Fuck off! Do I look like a female mage to you?!" Kurosaki yelled.

"You shut up unless you want to spend the night in jail!" One of the Council men yelled.

"Nonetheless, Erza Scarlet is guilty of the charges."

"BULLSHIT!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Enjoy your night in jail!" One of the Council men yelled.

"Oh come on!"

"Erza Scarlet you'll spend the night in jail as punishment."

 **In the Jail Cell.**

"I don't even know what to say to you." Erza said.

"What did I do this time?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I tried to save you from being accused from something you didn't do."

"And that involved yelling swears in a court room, to the members of the Council!"

"That was a bonus." Kurosaki said while grinning and giving Erza a thumbs up.

"You really are an idiot." Erza said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "You were there with me when we found out that it was just a formality."

"Even so, I didn't like them blaming you." Kurosaki said. They spent the next minutes in silence until Kurosaki talked. "Hey Erza."

"What?"

"Two questions." Kurosaki said. "First, why is Jellal part of the Council? And why were you acting so casual with him?"

"He's Jellal's twin, Siegram." Erza said. "He doesn't have anything with Jellal and the Tower of Heaven. But he still helps Jellal in anything he might need, in this case was keeping our mouths shut."

'Really… His twin? How did she fell for that? I think that if I was in his spot I'd try to stop him before he does horrible.' Kurosaki thought.

"Why did you come here anyway? I could take care of things myself." Erza asked.

"I promised I'd always be there to protect you remember? I wasn't going to let you go through this alone."

"Then why did you leave…" Erza quietly said, but Kurosaki heard.

"I had to." Kurosaki said.

"Why…"

"For starters I wasn't going to refuse one of Masters Requests." He said. "And I was thinking of temporarily leaving the Guild anyway."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I needed to. I might have finished my training with Ezdea but I still had a lot to learn. My power was still difficult to control, so in other words, I was a ticking time bomb. And one day I would lose control of my power and hurt or kill everyone around. So I accepted the request to take care of that so that I couldn't hurt anyone, if I didn't I'd probably be dead by now." Kurosaki said. Erza only stood there eye widened looking at him. "But I promise you." He said breaking the silence. "I'll never leave again." He said.

"You really are an idiot." Erza said while smiling. "Now come on, we better get some sleep. We have to go back to the Guild first thing in the morning."

 **The next day at the Guild.**

"So this whole arrest was only a formality…" Lucy said while resting her head on a table. "I was worried for nothing."

"What about your man to man fight with Erza, Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"Man?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Natsu said. "Erza! Let's continue where we left off!" Natsu said to Erza, who was sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea.

"No, I'm tired." Erza said. However, Natsu lit his hand on fire and started to run to Erza.

"Here I go!" Natsu yelled.

"My, my." Erza said standing up and punching Natsu in the stomach, making Natsu fall in the ground in pain, making everyone look at the scene with a mixture of shock and fear, while Kurosaki started to laugh his ass off. "Very well. Shall we begin?" She asked.

"It's over!" Happy said, making the Guild start to laugh.

"How lame Natsu!" Gray said while laughing.

"Erza's really strong after all!" Elfman said while also laughing.

"What's wrong Master?" Mira asked, before falling to the ground asleep.

"T-This is…" Gray said before he too fell asleep, after that one by one, everyone in the Guild fell asleep and a person who had his face covered, walked in the Guild towards the job board. While he did that, Master, who managed to stay awake, was watching his every step.

"Mystogan…" He said. The man now identified as Mystogan grabbed a job and walked up to Malarov.

"So that's Mystogan? I was expecting more to be honest." A voice said.

"You're always expecting more." Another voice said.

When Master and Mystogan looked to the sources of the voices they saw both Kurosaki and Kizami awake looking at them.

"Aren't you guys sleepy from the spell?" Makarov asked.

"Not really." Both said at the same time.

"I'm going." Mystogan said.

"Hey! Aren't you going to undo your Sleep Magic?" Master asked. Mystogan however didn't answer and walked away.

"…Five…"

"…Four…"

"…Three…"

"…Two…"

"…One…" He said leaving the Guild. The moment he left everyone started to wake up.

"This feeling… Mystogan was here." Jet said.

"That bastard!" Droyt said.

"He's always using such powerful magic." Levi said.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"He's one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman said.

"He does this because he doesn't want anyone to see his face." Gray said. "Whenever he comes around to take a job he always puts everyone to sleep."

"Why does he do that?" Lucy asked.

"Therefore nobody knows what he looks like, except for the Master." Gray said.

"False, I know what he looks like." A voice said. When everyone heard that, they saw a man on the second floor looking down on them.

"Laxus!"

"You were here?"

"That's rare."

"Another one of the strongest." Gray said to Lucy.

"Mystogan is just shy. Keep your noses out of his business." Laxus said.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu, who just woke up, yelled.

"You were beaten by Erza just a second ago." Gray said.

"He's right. If you can't even beat Erza, you have no chance against me." Laxus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza asked with an angry look on her face, that scared Gray a little because he was close to her.

"I mean that I'm the strongest!" Laxus said.

"Strongest my ass! Me and Kizami already beat you!" Kurosaki said.

"So you guys already came back." Laxus said.

"Hello to you to." Kurosaki said.

"Looks like you're still the same jackass as Five years ago." Kizami said.

"I might have lost five years ago, but now you guys stand no chance against me!" Laxus said.

"Really? I'd like to see that!" Kurosaki said spooking Laxus because he now was next to him.

"How do you do that?!"

"I just walked. You have no attention to your surroundings." Kuroskai said. "Don't you think Kizami?"

"I have to agree." Kizami said from behind Laxus. "He didn't even notice me walk next to him."

"Stop that!" Laxus yelled.

"You're the one who said your stronger than us. So show it." Kurosaki said.

"No!" Makarov yelled. "You guys will destroy the city!"

"Aye." Both Kurosaki and Kizami said in a bored tone before walking back downstairs.

 **A few hours later.**

"Hey Kizami." Kuroskai called. It was now night time and almost everyone had left. Kurosaki was sitting at the bar along with Kizami and Erza, with Mira working behind it.

"What?" Kizami asked.

"I forgot to ask. But how did you and Mira ended up doing… you know." Kurosaki said.

"SHHHHHH!" Kizami ordered Kurosaki to shut up. "Don't go around saying that!"

"If you don't want anyone to find out, then lock the door next time." Kurosaki said.

"We forgot." Kizami said.

"So? What happened?" Kurosaki asked.

"I'd like to know to." Erza said.

"Well…"

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will have Kizami telling what happened between him and Mira, sorry for the small chapter. See you guys next time.**


	6. Stolen Job and Galuna Island

**Chapter 6: Stolen Job and Galuna Island.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Attack**_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

It was the day that both Kurosaki and Kizami arrived at the guild after finishing their 10-year Quest that took them 5 years to complete.

Kizami was now in the storage room along with Mira, who asked him to help her to take out some stuff, mostly barrels of beer. Kizami walked in first followed by Mira, who closed the door behind her.

"Hey Mira…" Kizami called getting her attention. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Mira asked confused, before looking at Kizami who had his back turned to her.

"I-I heard about Lisanna." Kurosaki said, before turning to Mira, who visibly started to shake. "I-I should have been there instead of that mission, I should have asked Master to pick other person."

"Please stop…" Mira said while tears started to escape her eyes. "There was nothing you could do… The reason Lisanna died was because I couldn't protect her. I'm a failure as an older sister."

"Don't you dare say that!" Kizami yelled startling Mira by his sudden outburst. Good thing that everyone outside was being louder than him or else the people outside would hear him. "You always protected both Lisanna and Elfman, even when I met you, you were ready to end your life so that they wouldn't be in danger! No failure of a sister would ever do that!" Kizami said, walking closer to Mira and embracing her. "And that's one of the many reasons that I…"Kizami said before taking a deep breath. 'Now's a good time as ever I guess.' He thought. "That I fell in love with you."

 **-Flashback End-**

"And I'll end it there." Kizami said.

"But we were getting to the good part!" Kurosaki whined.

"After that I also said that I loved him, we kissed then one thing led to another and we-"

"MIRA!" Kizami yelled.

"So I guess you guys are together now." Erza said.

"What makes you think it wasn't a one night thing?" Kizami asked.

"For starters you both confessed to each other, and of course, Mira still has your necklace." Kurosaki said. "So when are you guys going to announce to the guild?"

"We're not." Mira said. "We decided to make a bet on who finds first. The winner gets to make the loser do anything the winner wants for a day. And I do mean anything." She said, smirking at the end, reminding the other three about the old Mira.

"This time you're going to need a lot of condoms." Kurosaki said.

"Condom?" Natsu who happened to walk by asked. "You mean those rubber things?"

"I'm surprised you of all people know what it is." Kurosaki said.

"I have no clue what it said." Natsu said making the other four sweat drop. "I just know that it is a bad thing."

"And why would you think that?" Kizami asked.

"The night you guys returned, someone threw one of those things and it hit me on the head, I didn't know what it was so I decided to ask Lucy. The moment she saw me walk over to her with it in my hand, she immediately punched me and called me a pervert." Natsu said while Kurosaki was trying not to laugh his ass off.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Kizami said when Natsu walked away.

"That reminds me, Mira, I want you to reserve an S-Class mission for me and Kizami to do tomorrow." Kurosaki said.

"What job?" Mira asked.

"It's the one about a cursed island." Kurosaki said before standing up. "See you guys tomorrow." He said before walking away with Kizami.

"So Erza." Mira called. "I guess you want to know more details about what happened." She said before Erza visibly started to blush and look around them only to find that no one was around them.

"Sure." Erza whispered when she saw that the coast was clear.

 **The next day.**

"Oh no!" Mira yelled running down the stairs. "Master, one of the requests on the second floor is gone!" She said making Makarov do a spit take of the coffee he was drinking.

"What? A request disappeared." Wakaba asked.

"If it was posted on the second floor, it must've been as S-Class Mage, right?" Macao asked. "Kurosaki probably took one without warning anybody again."

"After what Master did to him after that, I doubt he would do that again." Wakaba said.

"He did it three times!" Someone said in the background. "And he got punished every single time!"

"If it wasn't Kurosaki, then who would be stupid enough to take it?" Laki asked.

"A cat." Laxus said from the second floor. "I saw a cat with wings taking it."

"It was Happy?" Concluded Mira.

"So Natsu and Lucy are also in on it then!" Someone said.

"What the hell are they thinking?"

"Rushing out on an S-Class Quest without permission?" Alzack stated.

"I knew they were idiots, but not to that point." Bisca said.

"This is a fairly clear violation of the rules." Laxus said. "Old man! When they return, they will be expelled, right? But given their level. I doubt they will return alive from an S-Class mission."

"They're dead even if they survive." Mira quietly said.

"I know that my punishment is going to be severe, but they'll live." Makarov said.

"It's not because of that." Mira said.

"Then what makes you say that?" Master asked.

"The mission they took… It's the mission that Kurosaki asked me to reserve for him to do today." Mira said making the entire guild become silent.

"THEY'RE FUCKED!" Most of the guild yelled.

 **Later that day.**

After finding out that Natsu and the others stole an S-Class mission, Master sent Gray to go after them, and gave everybody else the mission to distract Kurosaki so that he doesn't find out.

"Hey guys." Kizami said walking through the doors and noticing that everyone let out a sigh of relieve the moment they saw it was him. "What's wrong with you guys? It looks like you're waiting for Death itself to walk through those doors."

"It's almost that." Mira said before explaining to Kizami what happened.

"Please tell me you're lying!" Kizami pleaded.

"Unfortunately it's true." Master said. "The only thing we can do now is wait."

 **Evening.**

"Where the hell is he?!" Macao yelled.

"And shouldn't Gray already be back by now?" Wakaba asked.

"You don't think he went with them?" Macao asked.

"Kurosaki is usually one of the first people in guild." Erza said. "I wonder why he's late."

"Oh, I remember now." Kizami said.

"Remember what?" Master asked.

"Kurosaki told me that he wanted to go to the job at night so that we would arrive in the morning, and that he would spend most of the day home."

"Remember something like that sooner!" Most of the guild yelled.

"Remember what?" A voice said from the doorway. When everybody looked they saw Kurosaki.

"Nothing!" Most of them yelled, before Kurosaki walked over to the bar.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?" Kurosaki asked. "But that doesn't matter right now. So Kizami, you ready to go?"

"A-Actually something came up. Do you mind if we go another time?" Kizami asked, making up an excuse.

"Sure I guess." He said making everyone present release the breath that they didn't notice that they were holding. "Then lets go first thing tomorrow!" He said.

"I think that I'm busy tomorrow to." Kizami lied again.

"You really are a busy person aren't you?" Kurosaki said. "If you're so busy then I'll come back tomorrow, and if you are still busy I'll go alone." Kurosaki said making the others freeze in place.

'This isn't good.' Master thought. "Mira." He quietly called. "Send Erza after them immediately." He said receiving a nod from Mira who walked away to inform Erza.

 **The next morning.**

"So Kizami, You ready to go?" Kurosaki asked. "Or are you busy?"

"I'm busy." Kizami said. "And I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go."

"Why?"

"Well you see…" Kizami said trying to think of something to say.

"You can't go because Natsu and the new chick along with the cat already stole your job." Laxus said from the second floor. "And the old man already sent Gray and Erza to go after them. But since they still aren't here probably means that they decided to do the job themselves." He said while grinning, waiting for Kurosaki's outburst.

"I see…" Kurosaki quietly said. "So someone took the job I wanted." He said, making some of the members start to shake. "Then there's nothing I can do about it. I just have to pick another job." He said surprising the others.

"He's taking this better than I expected." Master said.

"That reminds me." Kurosaki said. "Hey Kizami, you're not really busy are you?"

"N-not really."

"Great. I was thinking that, we spent the last 5 years doing a job right? So how about before going on another mission, we go on a little vacation?" Kurosaki asked.

"Vacation?" Kizami asked.

"Yeah! I'm actually in a mood to visit an island." Kurosaki said. "Oh, and I heard of an island that has perfect weather this time of year."

"What island?" Kizami asked suspecting what Kurosaki was doing.

"Galuna Island." Kurosaki said. "So let's go!" Kurosaki said before walking out the door along with Kizami who immediately released a sigh the moment he heard the Island name.

After they left, the guild was completely silent for a while until someone finally spoke. "Natsu and the other are so screwed." Macao said while the others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

 **A few hours later. Hargeon**

"What do you mean you won't take us to Galuna Island?!" Kurosaki loudly asked.

"Only a moron would want to go there!" The sailor said.

"Then you clearly don't know who you're talking to." Kizami said.

"Shut up Kizami!"

"I'm sorry but no one will take you there." The sailor said.

"Then we're going with plan B!" Kurosaki said.

"I'm afraid to ask but, what's plan B?" Kizami asked before seeing Kurosaki release his wings and grabbing the back of Kizami's jacket. "Crap…" Kizami said before Kurosaki took off.

 **That night. Galuna Island.**

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR.**

The sound of a roar was the first thing that Kurosaki and Kizami heard when they landed on the island.

"What the hell is making that noise?!" Kurosaki asked.

"I don't know but we better find out." Kizami said before walking away, only stopping when he noticed that Kurosaki wasn't following and looking instead to the moon, which was violet for some reason. "Kurosaki?"

"Hey Kizami, do you mind if you go check on the noise on your own? There's something I have to check." Kurosaki said, never taking his eyes of the moon.

"Alright." Kizami said, because he knew that what Kurosaki wanted to do had to be something serious if he refused to check the source of the sound. After Kurosaki said that, Kizami ran towards the direction of the roar until he reached an abandoned temple. He entered it and went down some stairs that lead to what seemed like an underground cave with an enormous Demon that looked to be frozen from the waist down, on closer inspection Kizami could see what looked like Natsu and Gray along with someone with white hair that he didn't know.

"Deliora! I'll be your opponent!" Natsu shouted before felling someone tap him on the shoulder. "Oh, what kno-KIZAMI?!" Natsu yelled when he saw that the person behind him was Kizami. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kizami said before walking pass Natsu. "But I won't, instead I'll take care of this thing." Kizami said unsheathing Shirafune and getting ready to attack. " _ **Kuchiki style…**_ " He started before Deliora tried to punch him. Kizami avoided and with great speeds attacked him. " _ **Yamata no orochi!**_ " He said, when he did eight cuts appeared on Deliora's body making it fall to the ground in pieces. "So it was already dead." Kizami said sheathing his sword.

"W-Wow…" Natsu said in astonishment.

 **Sometime later in a village.**

"Natsu." Erza called while changing to her Giant armor. "Come with me. We're going to destroy the moon."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kizami couldn't help but yell.

After that announcement, both Erza and Natsu now stood in a watchmen tower, Erza got ready to throw a spear and when she gave the signal, Natsu punched the back of the spear while using magic giving it an extra boost. Erza then launched the spear, destroying the tower in the process. Everyone looked at the spear until it was no longer visible, soon after to everyone's surprise the moon started to crack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kizami yelled.

The cracks continued to expend until the whole moon had cracks, but it also started cracking the sky until it broke showing the regular moon.

"What the hell happened?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Gray said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard a scream, and they looked up only to see someone falling and crashing on the ground near them.

"So that's where he was." Kizami said.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow." Kurosaki said while getting out of the small crated he created. "Who the hell made me fall?!"

"Hey Kurosaki! What were you doing up there?" Kizami asked.

"Hmm? Oh, when we arrive I saw the moon and I remembered that Ezdea once told me that a moon will turn Violet when people are extracting Moon Drip, and while doing that so fumes get released and they freeze during the night, making it look like some crystal that makes the moon look Violet. It also has a side effect that makes Demons lose their memories."

"So that means…" Lucy started.

"That the villagers are actually Demons."

 **The next day.**

After a long night of partying it was now time to go, and since it wasn't an official mission no one got the reward, except for Lucy who got a celestial key.

"I can wait to go back." Natsu said.

"You really are carefree." Erza said. "Don't tell me you forgotten about your punishment."

"P-Punishment?!" Natsu yelled.

"And after that, you'll suffer my punishment." Kurosaki said while smirking.

"Why?!" Lucy yelled.

"C-Crap." Gray said. "I forgot to say but the mission you stole was actually a mission that Kurosaki reserved for him to do." He said making Natsu turn white as a sheet.

"Both Natsu and Gray will receive my punishment."

"Why me! What about Lucy?!" Gray yelled.

"Because I heard that your job was to bring them back to the guild, which you didn't, and I'm sure that Natsu made Lucy go along with him." Kurosaki said.

"You can worry about that later." Kizami said. "Now we have to find a way to go back."

"Don't worry, I have a ship ready." Erza said pointing to ship that was docked in the shore.

"A pirate ship?!" Gray asked.

"She hijacked a pirate ship!" Lucy said.

"That's Erza for you!" Kurosaki said.

"Ane-San!" the pirates on the ship yelled.

"A-Ane-San?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they seem to have taken a liking of me." Erza said.

"Oh really." Kurosaki said, while his right eyebrow was visibly twitching.

"I swear that if you sink the ship out of anger while I'm in it, I'll kill you." Kizami said.

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. Rum and Punishments

**Chapter 7: Rum and Punishments**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Attack**

 ***Sound***

 **In a Boat in the middle of the ocean.**

"H-How m-much longer till we g-get there?" Asked a very sick looking Dragon Slayer.

"You're pathetic Flame-brain." Gray, who was sitting on a chair in the deck said to Natsu, who currently had most of his body slumped over the ships rails, in case he couldn't hold it anymore.

"He does have a point." Kizami said. "It seems like we've been here for a long time already."

"Come on guys, it has only been a few hours since we left the island." Lucy said looking at Natsu, who seemed to be seconds away from jumping off, and Happy who was next to him casually fishing.

"Indeed, it seems like that but rest assured we're almost there. In the meantime, just rest and relax." Erza said from her seat on a white table while drinking a cup of tea and eating a slice of her favorite cake, how the pirates were able to get one so fast, nobody knew. "Do you mind getting me another cup?" She asked one of the pirates.

"Of course Ane-san!" One of the pirates yelled before running to the kitchen making the others, besides Erza, sweat drop.

"By the way, have any of you seen Kurosaki?" Kizami asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in the back of the ship." Gray said.

"I'll go see what his doing before he does something that might sink the ship." Kizami said before walking towards the back of the ship.

 **Sometime later.**

"What the heck are you doing?" Kizami asked when he saw Kurosaki. He was currently next to the rail with a barrel, of what Kizami concluded to be rum, and was dropping its contents in the ocean while whistling like he was doing nothing wrong.

"Nothing." Kurosaki said without stopping what he was doing.

"Oh really? Because to me it seems you're wasting the pirate's entire rum reserves." Kurosaki said.

"I'm not wasting it!" Kurosaki said. "I'm just sharing some with the fishes."

"How much did you drink already?"

"Well, let's see, this is the sixth barrel, I tried to drink all of them but at the first half of the second barrel I remembered I'm not Cana so I decided to give the rest to the fishes."

"Yup, you're drunk."

"No I'm not!" Kurosaki yelled. "I'd know if I was drunk!"

"Then prove it."

"I'm sober enough to tell everyone about you and Mira, in perfect detail." Kurosaki said.

"All right you're not drunk."

"Told ya!"

"If you were drunk you would be yelling that the "great god Kurosaki" has appeared and shit like that."

"I don't do that!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Yeah, you do." Kizami said. "Remember that time we took a day off and went to the closest village?"

"Is that why people ran away from us when we passed through?"

"Yes, and by the way, they were running away from you."

"Oh…"

"Now come on stop wasting the pirates' rum and let's go." Kizami said starting to walk away.

"Fine. But I swear, if I hear any of them call Erza Ane-san one more time I'll lose it." Kurosaki said. The moment they were close to the others one of the pirates ran towards Erza.

"Here's your tea Ane-san!"

"Just… go back to what you were doing." Kizami told Kurosaki, who's right eyebrow was visibly twitching from annoyance.

"With gusto." Kurosaki said walking to the back again. 'Maybe I should throw out their water along with the rum.' He thought.

 **In land.**

"I'M ALIVE!" Natsu yelled the moment he reached land.

"Finally! I can't wait to get home and take a long relaxing bath." Lucy said.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go." Kurosaki said starting to walk away with the others.

"Shouldn't we give the pirates something to thank them?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that." Kurosaki said.

"What did you do?" Kizami quietly asked.

"Nothing, I just gave them a little present." Kurosaki said while smirking.

"You didn't…" Kizami said.

 ***BOOOM!***

An explosion that came from the docks was heard.

"I did." Kizami said, still smirking. "Don't worry, it was only enough to create a hole in the ship so that it would sink."

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"Probably the pirates." Kurosaki said. "They have barrels full of gun powder, they must have done something that caused one to explode."

"Should we go help them?" Happy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the military are helping them right now." Kurosaki said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked. "To Fairy Tail!" He yelled before he and the others started to make their way to the train station, much to the Dragon Slayer's despair.

"You're evil." Kizami told Kurosaki, both of them were in the back of the group so the others didn't hear them.

"I know."

 **A few hours later, Guild Hall.**

"Is Master here?" Erza asked when they reached the Guild. Instead of the Master they were greeted by Mira.

"Welcome back. How was the island?" Mira asked. "Did you have a swim?"

"It wasn't that kind of trip." Erza said.

"But it wasn't that bad." Kizami said.

"That's because you weren't the one who fell from the sky!" Kurosaki said.

"That's because you're the only one dumb enough to go to a flying Cristal!" Kizami said back.

"How would I know that you guys would try to destroy the moon!"

"Where's Master?" Erza asked ignoring the bickering duo.

"He's attending some Council meeting or something." Macao said. "He left for it yesterday." He said making Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy release a sigh of release.

"We're safe for now." Natsu said.

"Good! At least _that_ won't happen till Gramps gets back!" Gray said.

"Thank goodness! At least we can stop staring at Gates of Hell for a while!" Happy said while crying tears of joy.

"Just tell me what _that_ is already!" Lucy yelled. "I'm curious and scared as hell! And being clueless about what's going to happen is even scarier!"

"Be quiet!" Erza yelled shutting them all up.

"Besides, you're still not in the clear." Kizami said.

"W-Why?" Lucy fearfully asked.

"You stole his quest remember?" Kizami asked pointing a thumb to a smirking Kurosaki.

"WE'RE BACK TO THE GATES OF HELL!" Happy yelled.

"Don't worry, I already released most of my anger." Kurosaki said. 'Thank you pirates.' "So instead, I have something less severe planned to the four of you." He said.

"W-Wait, didn't you say that you were only going to punish Natsu and Gray?" Asked a scared Lucy.

"You're new, so I wanted to make fell like you wouldn't suffer for a little while. But relax yours is going to be different." Kurosaki said.

"He's the Devil." Most of the guild said.

"Now. Follow me to the back!" Kurosaki said walking towards the back door followed by the other four.

 **At Dawn.**

"I'm back." Makarov said walking through the doors.

"Yo old man!" Kurosaki said from his spot from the bar.

"So you're already back." Master said. "That was quick."

"Natsu and the others have already done most of the job when we got there." Kizami said.

"Where are they by the way?" Master asked, noticing that the guild became quiet and that Kurosaki was smirking. "What did you do this time?" He asked remembering the last time that Natsu stole a job from Kurosaki. If the last time Kurosaki trapped Natsu inside the church bell for almost an hour while it kept ringing, he feared for what happened this time.

"Don't worry I didn't do much." Kurosaki said. "They're out back." He said before the guild master walked towards the guilds back door

 **Outside.**

When Makarov exited the guild he didn't know if he should feal sorry for them or laugh… He chose to laugh. Currently Lucy was tied to tree while Natsu, Gray and Happy were buried, having only their heads out, but what made it funny was that all of them had drawings on their faces, curtsy of Kurosaki.

"How long have you been here?" Master asked after he stopped laughing.

"About four hours." Lucy said.

"Come on Gramps! Take us out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Are you sure you want that?" Makarov asked while smirking.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Gray yelled.

"I WANT FISH!" Happy yelled.

"Shut up you damn cat! You've been yelling that the entire time we we're here!" Lucy yelled.

"As I was saying." Master said. "Are you sure you want that? Because this is the only thing that's preventing your punishment, and just because Kurosaki was in a good mood and didn't do anything worse like that time with Natsu or even to Laxus." He said making the ones buried tremble a little at the memory. "The same can't be said about me. So I'll ask once again, are you sure you want to leave?"

"I-I'm fine." Natsu said fearfully.

"S-Same here." Gray said.

"Ok then." Makarov said. "Don't worry I'll tell someone to take you guys off there… in a few hours." He said walking back to the guild.

"At least we don't have to go through _that_." Happy said making Natsu and Gray nod in agreement.

"Just what the hell is _that_ supposed to be?!"

 **Back in the Guild.**

"Hey master, did you like what I did back there?" Kurosaki asked.

"I still think you could have been a little less rigid." Mira said.

"Says the one that tied Kurosaki in chains and turned in to a Demon to fly around Magnolia while Kurosaki was being dragged on the ground." Kizami said. "I still don't know what he did for you to do that."

"I erased that memory." Kurosaki said. "But they were lucky. I was thinking of putting a straw in their mouths and bury them completely."

"That's not a way to treat a guild member." Erza said.

"Says the one who makes everyone piss themselves with a glare." Kurosaki said making Erza glare at him. "Chance!" He yelled before reaching to the plate of cake that she had in front of her and ran.

"Get back here!" Erza yelled before running after him.

"It's been awhile since I last saw this." Master said with a smile, watching a laughing Kurosaki run away from a very pissed Erza.

"Brings back memories." Mira said.

"I think he forgot about how this usually ends." Kizami said before seeing Kurosaki trip and fall on the ground making the cake he had on his hands fly out of his hands and fall on the ground.

The whole guild was silent when they saw the cake fall, some looking at Kurosaki with pity, and other looking at Erza with fear as her hair shadowed her eyes and a dark aura surrounded her.

"…Shit…" Was the only thing that Kurosaki said before slightly moving to the left, dodging Erza's Purgatory Armor's Mace. "Well..." Kurosaki said while standing up. "…I'm going home!" He yelled before sprinting to the doors followed by a very pissed Erza.

"Yup, brings back memories." Mira said after Kurosaki and Erza left.

That night throughout Magnolia could be heard Kurosaki's screaming.

"Did it stop?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think Kurosaki did this time?" Gray asked.

"He probably pissed off Erza again." Happy said.

"Oh look! The sun's rising." Natsu said.

"How can you all act like nothing happened?!" Lucy yelled. "They forgot about us!" Lucy yelled trying to free herself from the ropes.

"Lucy is as noisy as she is fat." Happy said.

"What was that you damn cat!"

"How much longer do you guys think we'll be here?" Gray asked.

"Probably until they open the guild." Natsu said. "But changing topics… I'm hungry!"

 **On the streets of Magnolia.**

"Why do I have a feeling I forgot to do something last night?" Makarov asked himself as he made his way to the guild. "Probably shouldn't have drank that much."

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. The Start of a War

**Chapter 8: The Start of War.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _ **Attack**_

 ***Sound***

 **On the streets of Magnolia**

* **Yawn*** "Why did we have to go to the guild so early?" Kizami asked as he and Kurosaki walked through the streets of Magnolia, it was still early so there were only a few other people seen on the streets.

"I always go to the guild at this time." Kurosaki said.

"Bullshit! I bet you want to get there early to see if Erza has come back from her mission with the others!" Kizami said with a slight annoyed/tired tone.

"…"

"I knew it!" Kizami said loudly. "But why the hell did I have to come too?!"

"Hey, my roof, my rules." Kurosaki said.

"Remind me again why I have to share the house with you?"

"Because you didn't pay your rent for five years so your landlord kicked you out and sold all your stuff." Kurosaki said without missing a beat.

"Oh yeah… forgot about that." Kizami said. "But do you have to live so far away from the guild? I mean, your house is literally in the middle of the woods! Is that a Slayer thing?" He asked when he remembered that Natsu also lived in another part of the woods.

"You know that I'm not allowed to live less than half a mile from the town since the accident."

"Right… And if I recall that wasn't an accident." Kizami said with half opened eyes. "By the way, have you paid for the damages yet?"

"Yup. Took me more of the reward jewels than I wanted to spend." Kurosaki said. "So that's why I used yours."

"Even if you didn't want it was your respon- Wait what?" Kizami asked when he caught what Kurosaki said. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I used your jewels." Kurosaki said in a cheerful tone that pissed Kizami even more.

"What gave you the right to do that?!"

"Well, I couldn't use mine, and I promised the mayor I would pay him when I got back, sooooo I used yours."

"What do you mean you couldn't use yours?! You had 70 million jewels!"

"Correct. I HAD 70 million jewels."

"What could have you possibly done that costed that much?!" Kizami yelled.

"Nothing." Kurosaki said before muttering. "I forgot it on the boat ride back."

"You did what?" Kizami asked with a shocked tone. "At least is there any of my jewels left?"

"Nope. After you paid off what you owed to your land lord I used the rest to pay my debt."

"That was still over 50 million jewels! There's no way you did that much damage!" Yelled a shocked Kizami.

"It wasn't." Kurosaki said with a shrug. "The mayor was so mad that he said that every three months that I did not pay he would increase the debt. And it started over six years ago, so you do the math."

 ***Sigh*** "So in other words, we're broke."

"Pretty much yeah." Kurosaki said without a care in the world.

"I hate you, you now that?"

"Yup." Kurosaki said while grinning, only for it to immediately to turn to a shocked when he managed to caught a glace of the Guild.

"What's wrong?" Kizami asked. Kurosaki remained silent and unmoving until he just raised his arm and pointed to the guild. When he did Kizami follows his finger and saw what happened.

The guild was completely trashed. Iron Beams sticking from all around the Guild building.

Before Kizami could say anything Kurosaki was already sprinting towards the Guild, dodging the people that were on the slowly crowding street. Deciding to do the same Kizami also started to run to the guild. When he reached it he saw that Kurosaki was already there and that he was just standing there, in front of the Guild, while looking up at it.

"What happened?" Asked a now angry Kurosaki as he tightened his grip.

"Phantom." They heard a voice from the side. When they looked they saw Makarov walking to them. "Those cowardly bastards decided to attack the Guild during the night when no one was here."

"Who the fuck is Phantom?!" Kurosaki yelled.

At this the only thing Kizami could do was face palm. "It's another guild called Phantom Lord! They and Fairy Tail have been rivals for years!"

When Kurosaki heard this he just looked at Kizami, he blinked once, then again and then a third time before asking. "Fairy Tail has a rival?"

At this both Kizami and Makarov face palmed.

 ***Sigh*** "Come on." Makarov said while he walked towards the front door. "I'll explain everything as you help me set the basement up for the others. Kizami, you stay here and explain it to the others that are about to arrive." He said gaining a nod from Kizami and before walking inside with Kurosaki.

 **A couple of hours later.**

"Yo! Welcome back!" A drunken Makarov said when he saw that Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy returned from their mission along with Mira, who escorted them there

"Huh?" Lucy couldn't help but say when she noticed the state the guild master was in.

"We have returned." Erza said, seemingly not caring how the old man was acting.

"Gramps! What are you sitting around here for?!" Natsu asked.

"How was it Lucy?" Makarov asked ignoring Natsu. "The job went well?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asked.

"The guild has been busted up!" Natsu said.

"Now now… calm down." The drunken Master said. "It's nothing to get so riled up about." He said before taking a drink out of his beer mug.

"What?" Gray asked.

"This is as far as those idiots from Phantom will go." Makarov said before taking a big gulp out of his beer filled mug. "I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild."

"Empty Guild?" Erza asked.

"So, are you saying that they attacked in the middle of the night?" Lucy asked.

"There's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be." A drunk Makarov said, his face slightly red from so much drinking.

"I can't accept it! I won't feel right until I smash them down!" Natsu yelled loudly, gaining the whole guilds attention.

"We'll ignore this and continue with normal guild activities!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Natsu yelled.

"Ah! Hold on, I gotta take a leak!" Makarov said before jumping out of his seat and happily running to the bathroom.

"What the hell?!" Natsu asked. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?! Where's Kurosaki?! I bet he's thinking of some ingenious plan to take care of Phantom Lord!"

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you." Kizami said from his seat at a table close to one of the walls, gaining the groups attention.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked when she noticed Kizami.

"I was right, wasn't I?! He's currently coming up with a masterful plan to fight Phantom!"

"Kurosaki? Thinking of a masterful plan?" A skeptical Lucy asked while sweat dropping.

"You'd be surprised." Gray added.

"Quite the opposite actually." Kizami said before pointing to another direction. When they looked they saw Kurosaki laying face up on top of a table and loudly snoring, dozens of empty beer mugs on the floor. "He's currently blacked out drunk."

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled.

"You guys are lucky you didn't come here when he was awake." Macao said from his seat.

"I don't want to see a drunk Kurosaki ever again." Wakaba said, many of the guild nodding in agreement.

"Who'd knew that he'd have that kind of complex while drunk." Laki said. While slightly shivering.

"Why the hell were he and Master getting drunk instead of doing something?!" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I'm sure that they're as shocked as us, everyone is." Mira said. "But war between guilds is prohibited by the council."

"THEY ATTACKED US FIRST!"

"That's not the issue."

"If that is how master feels about it… Then we have to accept that." Erza said.

 **Later that day.**

"Welcome home." Gray said.

"Welcome!" Happy said.

"You have a nice room." Erza said.

"Yo." Natsu said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy yelled before throwing her briefcase straight to Natsu's face. After leaving the guild and going home she was met with the other sitting at a table in her own apartment.

"Seeing how Phantom came to town It's possible that they have our addresses." Erza said.

"Eh?!"

"I don't think it'll happen, but they might attack us when we're alone." Gray said.

"That's why Mira said we should stay in a group for a while." Happy said. "Everyone is having a sleepover today!"

"R-Really?!" Asked a surprised Lucy.

"Will you guys keep it quiet?!" Kurosaki yelled coming out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled, not expecting him to be one of the ones that would stay the night in her house.

" ***Groan*** I'm still a little hungover so I decided to take a nap in your bathtub." Kurosaki said while rubbing his head.

"…Why in the bathtub…?" Lucy asked.

"… I think I'm still a little drunk…"

"And why are you wet?" Lucy asked.

"… I have no idea…" Kurosaki said, noticing for the first time that he was indeed wet. "It might be because I tripped and fell in the river on the way here, it could also be because I woke up with the tub filled with water… who knows." He said shrugging.

"Okay…"

"Whoa! Plue! What's that you're eating?! Gimme some!" Natsu said when he noticed that Plue was eating a giant lollypop.

"I still don't know what you're doing here." Erza told Kurosaki while the others were distracted.

"Aww, is wittle Erza mad at wittle old Kurosaki?" Kurosaki asked before receiving one of Erza's famous glares. "Sorry… Definitely still drunk…"

"I was just thinking that you'd stay home with Kizami."

"Well, Mira managed to convince Elfman to stay with Nab and Vijeeter and she was going to spend the night at our place… you do the math."

"Oh…"

"Erza look! I found some Kinky Underwear" Happy called getting their attention.

"A-Amazing… You actually wear this?" Erza asked when she looked at Lucy's drawer.

" ***Whistle*** And I thought that some of your armors were perverted." Kurosaki said, peeking over Erza's shoulder.

"What?" Erza asked.

"What?" Kurosaki asked back.

"I'm hitting the hay so pipe down, okay?" Gray asked as he laid down on Lucy's bed, wearing only his underwear.

"You're really making yourself at home, aren't you?" Asked Lucy, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, you all smell like sweat." Erza said looking at the guys in the room.

"What the hell are you talking about? I basically took two baths." Kurosaki said.

"Falling into a river doesn't count as taking a bath." Lucy said.

"Still better than nothing and still two more baths than I took during my five-year mission."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"What?"

"We're sleeping in the same room, so at least take a bath." Erza said.

"Don't wanna! What a pain…" Whined Natsu.

"But I'm sleepy…" Whined Gray.

"As I said, I already took a bath." Kurosaki said.

"I suppose I must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to long ago?"

"HELL NO!" The three of the yelled.

"Last time you wanted to scrub my back you did it so hard that I had back pains for a week!" Kurosaki yelled. "Even wearing a shirt hurt! I had to walk around shirtless! People started thinking that Gray had infected me with the stripping disease!"

"Why the hell would they think that?!" Gray asked.

"Because that's what I told them! I thought that it would have been funny!" Kurosaki yelled back.

"You fucker! No one approached me for a week!"

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy asked.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy said.

"Screw it, I'm tired. If you need me I'm going to sleep." Kurosaki said before laying on the ground and rolling under the bed. The others watched in silence, not knowing what to think of this or what to say. "Why am I under a bed?"

"Definitely drunk." Happy said.

 **The next day, Kurosaki/Kizami's house.**

"Morning." Mira said as she woke up.

"Morning to you too." Kizami said, like Mira, still lying in bed. "What time is it?"

"I think its almost time to open the guild."

" ***Groan*** Already?" Protested Kizami.

"What? Is little Kizami upset that we have to get up?" Teased Mira.

 ***SLAM***

Before Kizami could answer Mira, the door was kicked open by none other than Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki?!" Kizami yelled as Mira covered herself in the blankets. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Get dressed." Kurosaki said in a serious tone. "We have to go to the guild."

"Why?" Mira couldn't help but ask.

"We're going to war."

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Just to inform, the story is not dead. I just havent had much time to write, that, and didnt have much "inspiration" lately.**


End file.
